Lo Que Cuesta Amar
by Misao22
Summary: ¿Como comenzó Lily a sentir algo por James? ¿Que hizo James para conquistar finalmente a Lily? tienes que leerlo para enterarte, muichas situaciones divertidas y mucho romance.Y actualizado el 15avo capitulo
1. Hagamos las paces

Los personajes de este fic son todos propiedad de J.K. Rowling, solo uno que otro que salga de mi imaginación sera mio.

**Lo Que Cuesta Amar**

La lluvia golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas, todos dormían. De pronto sintió que no podría pasar más tiempo acostada en esa cama sin domir, simplemente no sabía la razón, pero no podía dormir, decidio levantarse de la cama e ir a la sala común, tomo su libro favorito y salió de la habitación haciendo el mayor silencio que le fuera posible, no quería despertar a nadie más. bajo las escaleras lentamente y miro como estaba aún la chimenea encendida.

Frente a la chimenea había un sillón largo que le gustaba frecuentar en noches como esta en las que no podía dormir, cuando dio la vuelta para sentarse en el sillón se sorprendió al encontrar al alguien acostado a lo largo del sillón. Un chico muy apuesto, atletico, de tez blanca con el cabello color azabache, ojos oscuros y unos lentes que le daban un mayor interes a su apariencia.

Buenas Noches Evans¿que haces despieta tan tarde? -preguntó el chico que estaba acostado en el sillón, él ya la había visto venir.

Eso no es tu problema -respondió Lily un poco sobresaltada.

Deja de estar a la defensiva, es como muy tarde para eso -dijo el chico con una linda sonrisa en el rostro- ven sientate conmigo -dijo sentandose en el sillóny dejando espacio para la chica, Lily se sentó un poco desconfiada.

La chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes, no soportaba a este muchacho, siempre estaba tratando de impresionarla como si ella quisiera que él hiciera eso, y eso le molestaba, siempre estaba tan arrogante frente a ella.

"_Se ve muy hermosa en pijamas"_ -pensó el chico mientras la pelirroja se sentaba.

¿Y que haces tu aqui Potter?

No podía dormir¿y tu?

Tampoco -respondió mirando el fuego detenidamente.

Este es nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts, podríamos empezar a tratarnos mejor¿no crees? -dijó el chico pasando su mirada de la cara de la chica al fuego que ella miraba

No eres una persona fácil de soportar -dijo ella volviendo a mirarlo.

No eres una persona fácil de complacer -respondió el chico sosteniendole la mirada.

Los dos chicos se miraron por varios segundo sin decir nada, algo estaba pasando,

Lily se sintió confundida, nunca antes lo había mirado asi directamente a los ojos, y era una mirada penetrante, como si pudierá ver todo lo que ella pensaba, hasta que sintió que pudo y debío salir del embelesamiento.

Yo no necesito que tu me complazcas -respondió volviendo su mirada al fuego disimuladamente para que él no pudiera ver como la había descontrolado.

¿Y que necesitas para que puedas ser mi amiga?

Quiza que dejes tu arrogancia a un lado, sabes puedes ser muy repelente con esa actitud -respondió la chica calmadamente sin quitar la vista del fuego.

Eso solo lo piensas tu, porque has querido verme de esa manera desde siempre. Pero sabes, la gente madura y no actuo igual que hace 5 años atrás.

Si tu lo dices, eso tendría que verlo para creerlo.

Bien entonces que asi sea, para que puedas verlo tienes que dejar esa actitud feminista aun lado¿sabes? puede ser muy repelente -dijo con una amplia sonisa al repetir las palabras que ya ella había dicho.

Muy gracioso -dijo volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos, él no dejaba de mirarla ella podía sentirlo.

Vamos, hagamos las paces -dijo sonriendole

Puedo inentarlo -dijo luego de una larga pausa

Eso me basta, es mejor a que me digas arrogante una vez más.

Bueno, es un trato -dijo poniendose de pie- y mejor voy a dormir, antes que me arrepienta.

Lily se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación, tenía que hacerlo, nunca ningún chico la había puesto tan nerviosa como Potter esta noche, quiza porque nunca la habían mirado así, tan detalladamente, sentía como si él contaba cada una de sus pecas, y no podía mirarlo de vuelta porque no podía sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de él como para saber que miraba de esa manera tan penetrante. Por su parte James que se había quedado en la sala común la miro ponerse de pie y alejarse lentamente hacia las escaleras, cuantas veces había mirado aquella cara palida que se enmarcaba por esos hermosos cabellos rojos, pero lo mejor, lo mejor eran sus ojos verdes, tenía mucisimos años mirandola, siempre le había gustado, desde que la vió por primera vez en Hogwarts, acostumbraba mirarla en clases cuendo estaba muy aburido para prestar atención, y la había visto crecer, y cada vez era más hermosa, con su cuerpo de mujer que ahora tenía, para él era definitivamente la mujer más bella de todo Hogwarts; por algun descuido la chica dejó en el sillón el libro que había llevado con ella, James no lo había notado sino hasta que vio perderse la silueta de la chica por las escaleras, lo tomo en sus manos, era una novela, comenzó a ojearla hasta que decidió subir el mismo a su habitación a dormir, sin olvidar llevar consigoel libro de Lily, al menos ya tenía la excusa perfecta para hablar con ella mañana.

¿Y ese libro tan ridiculo que llevas ahi? -preguntó un chico de ojos azules a james durante el desayuno.

Es de Evans, Sirius. Y no es ridiculo -respondio el chico con el ceño fruncido.

¿Y desde cuando tu tienes cosas de Lily? -pregunto otro chico que estaba frente a Sirius de cabellos castaños y ojos amarillos.

Desde que lo dejó anoche conmigo -respondió James de una manera tajante, la verdad es que siempre había odiado como su amigo Remus decía el nombre que el tanto quería tener permiso de pronunciar. Aunque sabía que solo ellos os eran amigos, no podía evitar sentir celos cada vez que Remus decía ese nombre.

ahhh -respondió Lupin al sentir los celos que circulaban por la sangre de su amigo James cada vez que el nombraba aLily, y no porque la nombrara, sino por como lo hacía.

Oye¿y quecita es esa que tuvieron ustedes dos anoche, sinverguenza -dijo guiñendo un ojo al decir la ultima palabra.

No fue ninguna cita, solo nos encontramos anoche en la sala común -respondió orgulloso

¿Y vas a cargar ese libro todo el dia contigo? -preguntó remus a su amigo

No, solo estoy esperando el momento apropiado para entregarlo -respondió volviendo su mirada hacia el sitio donde desayunaba la chica- cuando este sola.

* * *

Este ha sido el primer capitulo, les prometo que pronto vendra el proximo. Ocurriran muchas cosas divertidas y romanticas entre estos dos chicos, no se lo pueden perder. Por favor dejen sus reviews! Les prometo que el proximo capoitulo sera mas largo!


	2. Descubriendo sentimientos

Déjame ver si entiendo bien¿tú le prometiste a James Potter que intentarías ser su amiga? –preguntó una chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules a la chica pelirroja.

Más o menos Diane –respondió Lily bastante apenada.

Y tu crees Lily ¿qué de verdad puedas hacer eso? –preguntó otra chica que desayunaba con ella, de cabellos rubios y ojos de un marrón claro.

Puedo hacer el intento, no pierdo nada con ello –respondió volviendo su mirada hacia el sitio en que los merodeadores desayunaban.

Lo que puedes es ganarte un novio –dijo bastante divertida la rubia.

No me parece gracioso Helene –dijo volviendo su mirada a su amiga con el ceño fruncido. Lo que hizo reír a sus amigas abiertamente.

James se había planteado de muchas maneras como y en que momento entregar el libro a Lily, pero cada situación que se planteaba le parecía más tonta que la otra. Hasta que decidió dejarlo a la suerte, esperar que estuviera sola y que el momento se diera por si solo. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, todos los chicos se dirigían al Gran Comedor, Sirius que iba adelante en el grupo de chicos, se dirigió directamente al sitio donde se encontraban las tres chicas, los otros chicos lo miraron extraño porque habían pasado el sitio donde solían sentarse, pero lo siguieron, Sirius se sentó junto a Diane, y todos los chicos siguiendo sus pasos se sentaron también alrededor de las chicas. Las tres chicas estuvieron muy extrañadas de que los chicos se sentaran con ellas tan de pronto, pero no podían esperar más nada que esperar a ver que se traían los chicos.

Buenas tardes chicas –dijo Sirius al sentarse en la mesa junto a ellas- Muy buenas tardes mi pequeña Diane –dijo con un poco mas de coqueteó a la chica de cabellos oscuros, y guiñándole un ojo.

No te creas Sirius, el que alguna vez haya tenido algo contigo no significa que voy a andar enamorada de ti como todas las chicas que dejas –respondió la chica torciéndole los ojos.

¿Cómo están chicas? –preguntó Remus sentándose en la mesa y aliviando un poco la tensión causada por su amigo.

Hola Remus –respondió Lily con una amplia sonrisa, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia a James que se estaba sentando en ese momento en la mesa junto a ella- sabes pronto es luna llena¿ya Dumbledor te dio la poción? –pregunto la pelirroja en un susurro a Remus.

Esto le hizo muy poco gracia a James, el quería ser el que tuviera secretos con ella, no que anduvieran susurrando cosas al oído de sus mejores amigos, el quería muchísimo a su amigo Remus, pero era inevitable sentir lo que sentía, y si después a Lily le terminaba gustando su amigo, y si ya le gustaba, esos pensamientos lo estaban matando hasta que oyó una voz que lo nombraba.

¿Te pasa algo Potter? –preguntó la chica rubia que estaba sentada frente a él.

¿A mi?...No…. ¿por qué? –respondió un poco tajante y con el ceño fruncido.

Solo preguntaba, pareces de mal humor

No, no lo estoy – dijo con una sonrisa y volteo ya que sentía la mirada de Lily sobre él, junto a ellaestaba sentado Remus

¿Te ha pasado algo? –preguntó Lily con algo de preocupación, lo cual encantó al merodeador.

No, nada en especial –respondió, la chica asintió y volvió a su plato de comida, mientras tanto, Sirius comenzaba una discusión con Diane frente a ellos.

Pero en serio dime¿Qué fue eso que te hice que ahora casi ni me hablas? –preguntó Sirius a la chica.

Mira Black, no estoy para estas cosas en este momento, quiero q la comida me caiga bien en el estomago.

¿Tan malo fui contigo? –preguntó Sirius, la chica dejo de mirar su plato de comida y volteo a mirarlo.

En realidad no, fuiste bastante especial, pero fuiste muy descuidado, para ti era más importante todas las chicas que te miraban que yo –respondió la chica calmadamente, lo que puso a pensar a Sirius seriamente.

En serio Remus¿Por qué se han sentado hoy aquí con nosotras a almorzar? –pregunto Lily en voz baja a su amigo.

No se, al parecer Sirius busca volver con tu amiga –respondió el licántropo un poco divertido mirando la discusión que se traía la parejita.

Oye Evans¿sigue en pie lo que me dijiste anoche? –preguntó James al encontrar al fin algo que preguntar a la chica. La chica volteó y lo miro con una hermosa sonrisa

Si, yo siempre mantengo mi palabra

Así el almuerzo y el día fue pasando, y James aun no encontraba el momento de entregar el libro a Lily, no lo hizo durante el almuerzo porque no lo llevaba consigo además había mucha gente a su alrededor. La noche llego y un poco frustrado entro a su habitación, esperaba encontrarla en la sala común pero aunque estaban sus amigas ella no estaba, así que se tiró en la cama y comenzó a pensar en la chica, de pronto recordó algo, como lo había olvidado, el mapa, el Mapa del Merodeador. Se paró corriendo de la cama y lo busco en su baúl, ahí estaba, lo abrió después de decir la contraseña y apareció frente a él todo el colegio, comenzó a buscar su nombre, "Lily Evans", hasta que lo encontró, la chica estaba en la biblioteca, en la mesa donde estaba ella no había nadie, ese era el momento perfecto, guardó el mapa, se aseguró de tomar el libro de la chica y salió casi corriendo en dirección a la biblioteca.

Cuando llegó ahí, comenzó a buscarla por todo el lugar con la mirada, y ahí estaba en una mesa sola, con un libro muy grande abierto, James se acercó a la mesa y se sentó frente a la chica, la cual levantó la mirada del libro al sentir que alguien se había sentado frente a ella. James la miró con una gran sonrisa y preguntó.

¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

En realidad no estoy tan sola, hay alrededor de 20 personas más en este salón –respondió con una sonrisa mirando a su alrededor –el chico respondió con una de sus sonrisas mas encantadoras.

Sabes, anoche dejaste algo conmigo¿no recuerdas? –la chica lo miró pensativa a lo ue James respondió al verla confundida- Tu libro –dijo mostrándole el libro que tenía en sus manos.

No lo había notado aún, seguramente me haría mucha falta esta noche –dijo la chica tomando el libro de las manos de James- ¿sabes? Leo cada noche antes de dormir.

Me alegra mucho saber algo de ti –la chica solo le sonrío y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo unos momentos antes.

¿Qué haces aquí, tienes que estudiar algo?

No, solo te estaba buscando para devolverte tu libro

¿Vas a volver entonces conmigo a la torre de Griffindor? –preguntó la chica mientras recogía sus cosas. James le hubiese dicho que sí aunque tuviera algo mejor que hacer aunque no era el caso.

Ok! Te acompaño –y se pusieron de pie y salieron de la biblioteca- ves que eres más agradable cuando no estas a la defensiva todo el tiempo –comentó James mirándola mientras caminaban por los pasillos

Dije que intentaría ser tu amiga. Y en realidad no eres tan desagradable, aun no te ha salido una de tus arrogancias Potter! –respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Lo tomaré en cuenta. ¿Sabes? Puedes llamarme James

Esta bien, supongo que también puedes llamarme Lily.

Tienes un nombre muy bonito –dijo james algo serio.

Gracias

Finalmente habían llegado a la entrada de la sala común, de pronto a Lily se le escapo una pluma que traía en uno de sus cuadernos y cayó al piso, los dos se agacharon rápidamente para recogerla, y sus manos se encontraron sobre la pluma, y se miraron, no se habían dado cuenta lo cerca que estaban, se miraron cerca por varios segundos, James podía contar las pecas de su nariz, ella podía ver con más claridad los ojos que estaban dentro de los lentes, y así estuvieron por un momento, hasta que James se atrevió a tomar la mano de Lily, ella se sobresaltó y se puso de pie rápidamente, james por su parte se mostró un poco decepcionado cuando ella se levantó, pero se puso de pie y no lo demostró, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo Lily que pronuncio la contraseña al cuadro y entraron juntos a la sala común.

Voy a mi habitación, quiero descansar –comentó Lily al chico cuando estaban dentro.

Buenas noches Lily –dijo dando especial énfasis al nombre de la chica.

Lily entró a su habitación, dejo sus cosas a un lado y se recostó en la cama con el libro en las manos, no sabía que estaba pasando, Potter siempre fue una persona que le había parecido muy vanidoso, y las personas así no le gustaban, pero ahora el chico se mostraba de otra manera, o será que estaba sucumbiendo a los tan conocidos encantos de James Potter, en realidad era mejor no pensar en ello, y dejar de juzgarlo, eso era como ser una de las personas que tanto odiaba, tenía que darle una oportunidad y hasta el momento todo iba bien. Recordó como la pasaba mal cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos o escuchaba su nombre, nunca fue su persona favorita, pero ahora parecía otra persona, era amable y agradable con ella y además le estaba empezando a gustar, no lo podía creer, eso no podía estar pasando, se lo dijo a si misma tanto y de tantas maneras, que se convenció de que so no podía ser posible y así se fue a dormir con lavisión de los ojos de James que tanto la estaban afectando.

* * *

Bueno este ha sido ya el 2do capítulo espero que les esten gustando las situaciones que planteó aunque todavía falta miucho de la historia por desarrollar.Gracias por los reviews que he recibido:

Pozest-Illusion: Hi! thanks for your review, the things you said didn't make any sense at all, but it was funny to read it. Ithink my english is better than your spanish, jejejeje. But anyway thank you for reading my story.

NaTaLiTy: Hola1 muchisisimas gracias por tu review, la verdad a mi me pareció interesante que James sintiera un poco de celos, así que espero mantenerlo por gran parte de la historia sin llegar a exagerarlo, espero te siga gustando como va creciendo la historia.

FyoraBlack: Gracias por tus palabras, aunque la historia de amor principal se va a llevar a caba entre James y Lily, n ocreo que vaya a darle mucho espacio a los otros chicos, pero si los voy a incluir y a enredar unos con otros, no te preocupes por eso! bye! ; )

Chinchina: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, la idea me vino y me parecio buena, además es el primero que publico, asi que no estaba segura si iba a gustar, pero me han apoyado bastante, gracias. Espero que como te gusto el comienzo te siga gustando su desarrollo, cuidate! bye : )

Lili-cPotter: Hola! estoy muy segura de que lo terminaré e intentaré actualizarlo lo mas seguido que se me haga posible, gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando hasta el final el fic. : )


	3. El beso

Capitulo 3

Hacia una mañana hermosa, era un día de esos en los que solo provoca sentarse junto al gran árbol frente al lago a respirar el aire y ver a los pajaritos danzar en el aire. Lily siempre había sido una chica muy romántica, muy para si misma, pero lo era, le gustaban detalles como esos, le gustaba disfrutarlos sola, y hasta esperaba algún día poder compartirlo con alguien que lo disfrutara tanto como ella, sus amigas no eran muy buena compañía cuando se trataba de apreciar la naturaleza, Diane siempre encontraba una manera de terminar hablando de Sirius, Helene siempre terminaba discutiendo con Diane por cualquier cosa y siempre terminaban hablando de cualquier cosa pero nunca apreciaban la belleza de días como aquellos, los días normales eran buenos para hablar, reír y discutir por banalidades, pero Lily prefería ir sola al lago, y apreciar aquello que sus amigas llamaban otro día igual a los demás.

Así fue como conoció y comenzó a tratar a Lupin, un día hermoso como aquel, ella llegó al lago y se encontró con el chico, decidió acercarse el, quizá estaba apreciando todo tanto como ella, y así fue como comenzó su gran amistad, aunque Remus le confesó que no lo hacía siempre, solo cuando se sentía un poco triste era que se alejaba al lago a meditar y mirar la naturaleza.

Lily finalmente dejo de mirar por la ventana y se encamino fuera de la habitación, era hora del desayuno, y sentía mucha hambre, ya sus amigas habían salido hacía un rato, así que se encontraría con ellas en el Gran Comedor. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, se encaminó en busca de sus amigas, y como se lo esperaba estaban los merodeadores sentados con ellas, el único puesto libre que quedaba era junto a James, así que tratando de no mirarlo mucho a los ojos se acercó decidida.

Buenos Días –dijó mientras se sentaba

Muy buenos días -se escuchó casi en coro ya que todos contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Te has demorado bastante mirando por la ventana, no? –le preguntó su amiga Diane que estaba sentada frente a ella.

Hace un día hermoso hoy, seguramente esa es la razón –respondió Remus mirando a su amiga como cómplice, sentado al otro lado de James

Así es Remus, aun lo recuerdas –dijo la pelirroja con una hermosa sonrisa mirando a su amigo. James la miró y luego volteo su cara a mirar a su amigo como pidiendo una explicación.

En un día como este fue q te conocí, nunca lo olvidaría –respondió Remus sin prestar atención a la mirada incriminatoria de su amigo.

Ustedes dos como que se traen algo desde hace tiempo y no nos hemos dado cuenta –dijo Sirius llevándose un gran pedazo de pan a la boca, comentario que no le hizo mucha gracia a James.

Jamás me metería en los asuntos de mis amigos –respondió Remus mirando fijamente a Sirius ya que había empeorado las cosas con ese comentario, las tres chicas un poco perdidas por el comentario que no entendieron se miraron confundidas, pero prefirieron no preguntar.

Cuando las tres chicas terminaron de desayunar, se pararon de la mesa para ir a su primera clase del día, los chicos se quedaron aun charlando. Pero James se paro d su lugar casi corriendo cuando las chicas se alejaban, y detuvo a Lily tomándola suavemente por el brazo.

Espera un momento –dijo al hacerla voltear y soltar su brazo

Si, dime –respondió ella un poco confundida

¿Tienes alguna hora libre esta tarde? –pregunto James a lo cual la chica lo miro como preguntándose a ti que te importa- es que me gustaría hablar contigo, sabes dijiste que lo intentarías y no hemos tenido aun una verdadera conversación…como…amigos ¿sabes?

Después de almuerzo –respondió sorprendida por la iniciativa de James, aunque a la vez sin saber porque había respondido tan rápidamente.

Esta bien, entonces nos vemos aquí en el Comedor almuerzo –y después de darle una de sus mas sinceras y encantadoras sonrisas se devolvió a la mesa dejando a la chica ahí parada antes de que le diera tiempo de decirle que no.

En serio Remus, ya no lo puedo evitar y necesito decirtelo, porque somos amigos –dijo James al volver a la mesa- no puedo evitar pensar que te traes algo con Lily –Remus instintivamente miró a Sirius quien miro a otro lado inocentemente

Aprecio tu sinceridad James, no te voy a negar que en algún momento cuando conocí a Lily el primer año en Hogwarts me pareció una chica muy linda –dijo mirando a su amigo con sus ojos dorados- Nos conocimos junto al lago y desde entonces he tenido una gran amistad con ella, ella sabe mi gran secreto –dijo bajando un poco la voz al decir la ultima oración.

O sea que si te gusta, tú sabes que ella siempre me ha gustado Remus

Lily es una chica muy linda pero por ella no pienso perder tu amistad, además de que en realidad nunca ha mostrado el más mínimo interés por mí –le respondió Remus rápidamente suponiendo a donde quería llegar su amigo- solo he querido y quiero su amistad, además te voy a confesar que ahora me gusta otra persona, cercana a ella y ella lo sabe

No te gustará mi Diane¿no? –preguntó Sirius arrebatadamente

No Sirius no me gusta Mortmore.

Entonces te gusta la otra chica, la rubia. ¿Cómo es su nombre?

Helene –respondió Remus con cara de tonto- pero sabes que en mi condición no quiero intentar nada con nadie.

¿Quién lo diría? Los tres merodeadores enamorados de las tres chicas más inesperadas de Hogwarts –dijo de pronto un chico que se acercaba a ellos y había escuchado la conversación, era de baja estatura y dientes como de rata.

Tenías tiempo sin compartir con nosotros Peter –comentó James al ver al chico

Sabes que ustedes están hablando todo el tiempo de esas chicas tan insípidas, y me aburren –respondió el chico al sentarse en la mesa.

La mañana había pasado lenta, James había visto las dos clases q le correspondían esa mañana y no lograba concentrarse, en Historia de la Magia pudo haberse sentado con Lily pero prefirió no hacerlo para no darle oportunidad de que negara la invitación que ya le había hecho. Solo pensaba en mil cosas que podría decirle, como hacer ara acercarse a ella y poder mirarla tan cerca como aquella noche en que se le callo la pluma. Las horas pasaban lentas y eso lo desesperaba más, finalmente se hicieron la 1 de la tarde, ya era la hora de almuerzo, haber aclarado as cosas con Remus le había servido de mucho aunque no podía evitar sentir celos de que el supiese más cosas de Lily que él mismo, eso le molestaba pero no con su amigo, simplemente con la situación

Finalmente había llegado el almuerzo, Lily se había pasado toda la mañana evitando pensar en que pasaría un rato a solas con James, ella quería utilizar esta hora libre para ir al lago a pensar y ver el hermoso día que hacía, tendría que invitarlo a ir allí, y le costaba mucho concentrarse en clases sintiendo la mirada de james sobre ella, antes lo hacía pero nunca le prestaba atención, ahora era distinto, ahora le importaba, cuanto odiaba admitirlo. Tenía ganas de que la hora del almuerzo no llegara hoy del todo, pero tenía mucha hambre, siempre había disfrutado muchísimo del comer, era una de sus cosas favoritas. Bueno, respiró profundo y finalmente entro al Gran Comedor con sus amigas, no había rastros de los Merodeadores, eso le tranquilizaba un poco, se sentaron en lugar acostumbrado de siempre, pero los chicos no tardaron en llegar.

Me has guardado el puesto hoy como siempre¿no querida? –dijo Sirius al guiñarle un ojo y levantar el bolso de Diane q estaba puesto en el banco junto a ella.

Pues no en realidad Black solo me molestaba encima mío –dijo Diane despectivamente quitándole el bolso de las manos, sus amigas solo rieron discretamente y los otros chicos se sentaban junto a ellas.

No me digas así, no me gusta –le dijo el chico un poco serio y con la bajando la voz, aunque no lo admitió, esto derritió a la chica, le encantó.

Esta bien Sirius¿te gusta más?

Si, mientras lo digas tú

Son un caso definitivamente porque no se dicen de una vez que se aman con locura –comentó Peter en voz alta mientras se acomodaba junto a Remus, todos voltearon a mirarlo, y Sirius y Diane se sonrojaron muchísimo.

Todavía sigue en pie nuestro plan¿no? –preguntó James a la pelirroja casi al oído y en voz baja, la chica asintió sin voltear siquiera

Al terminar el almuerzo los cada uno de los chicos tomo su camino, pero James y Lily se quedaron en la mesa, dando excusas a sus amigos, finalmente quedaron solos, y el silencio que hicieron los dos era de lo mas incomodo. Hasta que finalmente James se atrevió a decir algo.

¿Que quieres hacer?

¿Es que tu me invitas y no sabes a donde vamos a ir? –preguntó Lily divertida

N…No… -respondió el chico apenado

Bueno, yo tengo una idea, vamos a sentarnos bajo la sombra del haya a orillas del lago –sugirió Lily esperando que James dijera que sí, de verdad quería ir un rato a si fuera sola al lago.

Esta bien, vamos –dijo James bastante agradecido de que la chica escogiera un lugar donde podrían estar solos.

Los chicos se encaminaron hacia el lago, iban en silencio, llegaron finalmente al lago y la chica miraba todo tan extasiada, james lo había notado, la veía feliz, los ojos le brillaban estaba encantada con estar allí, y el se sentía tan bien de verla tan feliz, al menos no la estaba incomodando del todo.

Sabes –dijo finalmente la chica- este es mi sitio favorito, en días como estos, no se si me entiendas.

Hoy si es un día especial, lo he notado –respondió el chico mirando el lago, Lily lo miró con una sonrisa- el día es hermoso, provoca sentarse a mirarlo y mirarlo, días como este me gusta tomar mi escoba y volar por horas, y apreciarlo desde el cielo.

Debe ser hermoso desde el cielo, pero sabes no soy muy buena con mi escoba –dijo algo apenada, pero a la vez tranquila, el disfrutaba como ella estos días, tenían ese algo en común.

Tenemos algo en común Lily, y me encanta saberlo –la chica se sorprendió, fue como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

Nunca he conseguido alguien con quien compartir esto –dijo Lily mientras se sentaba en la hierba.

Bueno, ya tienes con quien –dijo el chico sentándose junto a ella y mirándola con una de esas sonrisas que tanto la descontrolaban.

Sabes aquí conocí a Remus, una tarde como esta hace mucho tiempo –dijo la chica concentrada en unos pajaritos que volaban cerca sobre el lago- el se veía muy triste y cansado, no lucía bien –James hizo un gesto como de aburrimiento, otra vez Remus- el ha sido un gran amigo, y yo he tratado de serlo para él.

El es una persona muy especial, una persona en la que siempre puedes confiar, yo lo quiero muchísimo –dijo James después de escuchar a la chica.

Pero tu mejor amigo es Black¿cierto? –preguntó la chica.

Sirius es mi hermano, aunque no de sangre, para mi es mi hermano. El ha estado conmigo en mis momentos mas difíciles –dijo el chico cambiando su semblante a uno bastante triste. Lily no sabía que decir

Es bueno contar con gente así

Si, pero bueno, no quiero hablar contigo cosas tristes, para eso habrá tiempo después- dijo el chico con una sonrisa y cambiando el tema- oye¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres una chica muy linda?

No –respondió la chica confundida, le empezaban a temblar las manos

Pues lo eres, eres hermosa. No quiero que pienses que estoy intentando ligar contigo, solo te digo lo que pienso –estas palabras realmente calmaron a la chica, porque no sabía que decir después, y el hablaba mirando el lago.

Gra…gracias –estaba empezando a tenerle miedo a este chico era demasiado sincero, pero a la vez no quería irse, disfrutaba este tiempo que pasaba con él.

Debes de haber tenido muchos novios ya¿como es posible que ninguno te lo haya dicho? –él nunca la había visto con nadie, pero era una manera perfecta de estar seguro si había estado con alguien antes.

Bueno, la verdad no he tenido novio, he salido con algunos chicos, pero no he llegado a tener nada con nadie –James la miro mientras hablaba que bella era, podría estar así todo el día mirándola- ¿tu si debes de haber tenido muchas novias? –preguntó volteando a mirarlo y encontrándose con su mirada.

Algunas –respondió con una sonrisa mientras la miraba fijamente- pero no he durado mucho con ellas, han resultado ser muy superficiales para mi gusto.

Si tu siempre luces de lo mas superficial, solo conseguirás chicas así, atraídas por eso –dijo la chica sosteniendo su mirada.

Pero no lo soy¿te lo he parecido hasta ahora, desde que somos amigos –preguntó con una de sus miradas mas encantadoras, y decidido a sostener la mirada de la chica lo más que le fuera posible.

No……Pero hay que tratarte para darse cuenta de eso.

¿Entonces ya no soy tan arrogante como antes? –preguntó acercándose a la chica

Eso es parte de ti, pero se vuelve un encanto cuando muestras tu profundidad¿me entiendes? –pregunto sin poder dejar de mirar esos ojos.

¿Entonces soy un encanto? Jamás creí que Lily Evans me diría eso a mi –dijo y con cada palabra se acercaba más sutilmente a la chica.

No he dicho que seas un encanto, tu arrogancia se vuelve un encanto –ya lo tenía tan cerca, no sabia que hacer, sabia que la besaría, pero que hacer, muy dentro de sí lo quería pero a la vez no, prefirió no moverse, esperar que hacía.

Ella no se movía, tenía que haberse dado cuenta de lo cerca que el estaba y ella seguía sosteniendo su mirada, ya la tenía tan cerca que no podía evitar el deseo de besarla, y ella parecía consentirlo, pero no quería dañar lo que había logrado con ella, pero estaba tan cerca, tenía que besarla, sin importar que, ella lo estaba consintiendo con no evitar su mirada de una vez, se atrevió a acercarse más si era posible, ella lo miraba desafiante, miro sus labios, eso tenia que decirle a ella que el la besaría, ella no se quito, hasta que terminó de hacerlo, la beso suavemente, con dulzura, no pensó que la besaría este día, no estaba en sus planes, pero lo había logrado. Ella correspondía su beso, se sentía tan bien, sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho, tocó sus cabellos rojos, tan suaves, no quería que el beso se acabara nunca pero sin embargo se separo de ella, necesitaba saber cual sería su reacción, necesitaba mirarla.

* * *

Hola! este ha sido el tercer capitulo, me tardeun poco mas en actualizar porque he estado un poco ocupada. Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ha aparecido Peter porque no podemos olvidar q es tambien parte de los merodeadores, aunque no sea mi personaje favorito. por fa sigan escribiendome reviews, porque me incentivan a continuar, y muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews que he recibido hasta ahora.

Ginger Potter: Gracias por tu review, espero te siga gustando la historia.

Chinchina: A mi tambien me gusta la idea de solo realzar la historia de James y Lily pero tambien le da un poco de interes si enredo un poco a los otros personajes, pero lo mas especial siempre le pasará a los protagonistas. ; )

FyoraBlack: Hola, ahi haré algo con las otras parejas, aunque la importancia siempre la tendran Lily y James, gracias.

Lily-cPotter: Hola! que bueno que te guste tanto el fic, de verdad a mi tambien jejeje. Espero l osigas disfrutand, y espero continuar actualizando rapido, gracias por tus reviews.

NaTaLiTy: Hola y muchisimas gracias por tu review, de verdad me motiva mucho a seguir con esta historia a la q le estoy dando vida, espero l osigas disfrutando porque lo estoy haciendo con la mejor de mis intenciones, gracias.


	4. Pelea y castigo

Muchos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza en ese momento, toda las veces que había detestado a Potter por su arrogancia y por andar alborotándose el pelo a cada rato, tratando de impresionarla a ella y cualquier cosa con falda, ahora estaba tan cerca, él miro su boca, él la besaría y ella realmente no quería evitarlo, ya que importa lo que todos piensen viviría el momento, quería vivirlo, no quería evitarlo.

La besó dulcemente, sintió como si nunca antes la hubiesen besado, fue un beso tierno, él la beso como si lo hubiese estado esperando hace mucho tiempo y tuviera miedo de que fuese un sueño o quizás no quería estropearlo siendo rudo, habría muchas razones, pero nunca la habían besado de esa manera, el de pronto dejo de besarla y la miró, pego su frente a la de ella y cerró sus ojos y suspiro, no podía dejar de mirarlo, de pronto él volvió a mirarla.

Cuanto le gustaban esos ojos verdes, ya se estaba volviendo adicto a mirarlos tan cerca, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte, ahora tenía miedo a su reacción, aunque le había correspondido el beso, Lily siempre le había parecido una chica muy impredecible, por eso le gustaba tanto, pero ahora eso le tenía preocupado cerró sus ojos y suspiro antes de mirarla otra vez y enfrentar su reacción fuera la que fuera, pero una voz poco agradable interrumpió el momento.

¿Quién lo diría? El arrogante ser supremo Potter esta dándose besitos con una simple sangre sucia –dijo con desprecio un chico flaco y de aspecto demacrado, con el cabello negro, largo y grasoso.

James y Lily voltearon al mismo tiempo y vieron al chico que estaba recostado de un árbol que estaba a unos metros de ellos, los miraba con desprecio, james se puso de pie casi al instante de haberlo visto, dejando a Lily un poco confundida en el piso por la velocidad con la que reaccionó, pero poniéndose de pie tras él. Ya James había sacado su varita y la mano libre la utilizó para desordenarse el cabello.

¿No te basta con que te demos tu merecido sin razón? Expelliarmus! –preguntó james bastante molesto y luego gritó el hechizo dirigiéndolo contra Snape.

Protego! –dijo Snape con voz fuerte, siempre tuvo su varita en la mano, solo que la tenía escondida entre la túnica, una burbuja se puso frente a él protegiéndolo del hechizo que le envió James- he aprendido a defenderme Potter –dijo el chico como burlándose

James déjalo –susurró Lily junto a él, James estaba bastante molesto, Snape la había llamado Sangre Sucia y eso molestaba mucho al chico, aunque a ella también, prefería no darle importancia.

Lily recordó una vez en el Quinto año, luego de la prueba de TIMO, que los merodeadores molestaban a Snape sin razón y ella se acercó a defenderlo y él terminó llamándola Sangre Sucia, James en esa oportunidad también se molestó mucho pero ella había terminado peleándose con él porque no quería su ayuda.

Pídele disculpas a Lily –bramó James apuntándolo amenazadoramente con la varita e ignorando el comentario d Lily.

Yo no tengo porque pedirle disculpas a una sangre sucia cualquiera –respondió el chico mirando con despreció a Lily, esta vez la chica no se pudo contener y sacó también su varita pero James fue más rápido que ella.

IMPEDIMENTA –gritó dirigiendo el hechizo contra Snape, quien no tuvo tiempo de defenderse, el hechizo chocó contra su pecho y lo hizo caer al piso estrepitosamente.

James se encaminó hacia el chico, y lo tomó del piso por el cuello de la túnica, tomó su varita y la tiró varios metros lejos y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó un poco aturdido. Volvió donde estaba Lily, quien estaba un poco sorprendida de la reacción tan rápida de James y la tomó por una mano y se la llevó de ahí a rastras. Lily pudo reaccionar ya cuando estaban dentro del castillo todavía James la llevaba de la mano, no se atrevía a decir nada, el chico parecía bastante molesto, llegaron al patio central del castillo y James se sentó en uno de los bancos que se encontraban en el lugar obligando a Lily a sentarse.

Ya cálmate –dijo la chica con un tono un poco tímido, James la miro por unos segundos. Y el stress pasó un poco.

Tienes razón –le respondió forzando una sonrisa y con una mano se desordeno de nuevo el cabello- ¿sabes que me hizo recordar todo esto?...cuando íbamos en quinto, después de la prueba del TIMO de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, nosotros empezamos a molestar a quejicus y tu te metiste a defenderlo¿recuerdas? –la chica asintió- ese día me dijiste que no saldrías conmigo aunque tuvieras que escoger entre yo y el calamar gigante –dijo estas ultimas palabras divertido.

Lo recuerdo

Hace mucho que me gustas¿no? –dijo el chico como para si mismo pero en voz alta, la chica no atinaba a decir nada, se sentía confundida además habían pasado muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

De pronto se escuchó la voz de la Profesora McGonagall por todas partes.

"James Potter por favor presentarse en mi oficina en este momento" –dijo la muy enfadada voz de la profesora.

Creo que debes presentarte lo mas pronto posible, se escucha muy molesta –sugirió Lily cuando la profesora termino de hablar.

Ese maldito Quejicus, no perdió tiempo en acusarme –dijo molesto, luego de pensar un segundo dijo- supongo que debo ir, no vengas conmigo, no quiero que te metan a ti también en este problema.

Esta bien, pero anda –James la miró por última vez, no quería irse, aun no sabía cual sería su reacción, pero debía antes que nada enfrentar este problema.

Lily lo miró hasta que desapareció al entrar en uno de los pasillos, no sabía ahora como hubiese actuado si Snape no los hubiera interrumpido, realmente estaba muy confundida, porque le arruinaron la oportunidad de reaccionar espontáneamente, ahora tenía tiempo de pensar las cosas y eso en este caso no era bueno, sabía que ella sola se confundiría más, porque y ahora como se supone que debía actuar cuando lo viera de nuevo¿Cómo su amiga o algo mas, que complicado, ya era su ultimo año en Hogwarts y cuando lo comenzó pensó que solo se le complicaría con todos los exámenes finales que asumió serían muy fuertes. Ahora a solo mes y medio de haberlo comenzado ya se le había complicado todo más de lo que esperaba.

Hola chica¿qué haces ahí tan sola? –preguntó su amiga Helene acercándose a ella junto a Diane.

Seguro que ese Potter te hizo algo malo, porque te ves de lo más confundida –comentó Diane con un tono de molestia en la voz.

Hola chicas –respondió Lily con una sonrisa- No, todo esta bien con James.

Ah es que ya le llamas James –le guiño el ojo su rubia amiga sentándose junto a ella

Yo supuse que como McGonagall lo había citado tan molesta era que algo te había hecho, porque estaban juntos en su cita¿no? –preguntó Diane desconfiadamente

No era una cita Di –replico la pelirroja- y no me hizo nada, fue Snape. Volvió a insultarme y James no se lo aguantó

¿Y a ese que le dio¿Iba así simplemente pasando junto a ustedes y te insultó? –preguntó confundida Helene.

Algo por el estilo –dijo Llily rápidamente, la verdad no tenía ganas de decir a sus amigas que se había besado con Potter, harían muchas preguntas y la verdad ella tampoco lo había asimilado del todo.

El día pasó sin más complicaciones, pero Lily aunque quería saber que había pasado con McGonagall, no sabía como pararse frente a James, aunque el resto de la tarde no lo vio en ningún lado, aunque también las clases que le quedaban por asistir no las compartía con él. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena se encontraba con sus amigas en el dormitorio, la verdad no sentía hambre, y la mayor razón de ello era que no quería cenar con James a su lado como venía haciéndolo todos los días, ahora tenía miedo de verlo, cuando estuvo con él antes de que fuera llamado por McGonagall todo estaba bien, pero después que se fue su cerebro comenzó a trabajar demasiado rápido, y estaba demasiado confundida para verlo en ese momento, para actuar como si nada frente a él. La chica se excuso con sus amigas, y fue muy difícil de convencer a las dos chicas, pero finalmente les dijo que no se sentía y bien y al parecer se cansaron de hacer preguntas y decidieron ir a cenar sin ella.

De verdad no sabes James que divertido fue cuando escuché a McGonagall decir tu nombre tan molesta, aunque te voy a decir que me decepcionó mucho que no me invitaras a molestar a Quejicus –decía Sirius sin parar, la verdad entre el y Peter ya lo tenían un poco mareado.

Había volteado incansablemente hacía la puerta esperando que su pelirroja favorita entrara a sentarse junto a él, puesto que había reservado con su bolso, y que cuando Peter trató de sentarse allí lo miró tan amenazadoramente que le chico ni siquiera hizo preguntas y se sentó junto a Remus. Hasta que reunió el valor de preguntar a las chicas que estaban sentadas frente a él donde estaba la chica.

Oye Helene¿y donde esta Lily? –preguntó a la chica rubia, de las dos chicas era la más dulce, porque la preferida por Sirius era como él y la verdad no tenía ganas de que le contestaran mal.

Se quedó en el dormitorio descansando, al parecer se sentía mal –respondió la chica con un tono dulce.

¿Tiene eso algo que ver contigo Potter? –preguntó la morena con un tono despectivo- ¿le has hecho algo a Lily?

Hay que ver que puedes ser bastante maleducada mi pequeña Diane –dijó Sirius antes de que James pudiera contestarle, lo había notado bastante estresado desde temprano- solo Evans puede tratar a James de esa forma sin que el responda groseramente, deberías de tener más cuidado, porque la proxima vez no me meteré a defenderme –ya la morena iba a reclamar a sirius por sus palabras entonces Helene la interrumpió.

Esta vez pienso que Sirius tiene razón, Potter no te ha dicho nada para que lo trates de esa forma –su amiga solo bufó enfadada y no dijo más nada, James por su parte bastante molestó hizo a un lado su plato, se puso de pie y se encamino fuera del Gran Comedor

¿Ven lo que hacen? –preguntó Remus molesto.

¿Yo que hize, fue Diane –dijo Sirius con cara de inocencia

Fueron los dos, ustedes son poco perceptibles¿no?

James se decidió a ir a la Sala Común esperando conseguirse allí a Lily, pero al entrar en el lugar se dio cuenta de que no estaba, seguramente estaba en su habitación como habían dicho las chicas, pero que debía hacer, quería hablar con ella, necesitaba verla, pero no quería presionarla, de mal humor subió a su habitación y decidió dejar a un lado la discusión con Snape, el castigo de McGonagall, y todo lo demás y solo pensar en su Lily y en lo que había pasado temprano, mañana sería otro día, vería a Lily, y sabría que piensa ella de todo lo que había pasado, y todo estaría más calmado.

La mañana había llegado, Lily daba vueltas en su cama, hacía mucho rato que estaba despierta¿pero que haría, esa pregunta tenía toda la noche dando vueltas en su cabeza, tendría que desayunar, no había cenado, así que tendría que comer, se puso de pie y decididamente se fue a arreglar, pasara lo que pasará tendría que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, y ya lo había retrasado bastante, solo tenía que actuar como siempre, a la final no era que habían quedado en nada, simplemente fue un beso, mucha gente se besa y después todo sigue normal, era lo mejor, además seguro era tan solo otra más en la lista de chicas que ha besado James Potter, siempre lo había visto con una chica distinta a cada rato, seguro era solo eso, una aventura mas para el, ya lo había logrado ya no la molestaría mas, eso era todo, y listo, con eso se dio animo y despertó a sus amigas.

Cuando las tres chicas llegaron al comedor ya estaban los merodeadores allí, guardando sus puestos, Lily insistía en que se sentaran junto a Frank Longbotton porque tenía algo que hablar con él pero las chicas le dijeron que no era buena idea porque allí no cabían todas, el comedor esta lleno los únicos puestos que quedaban era los reservados para ellas por los merodeadores. Sus dos amigas se adelantaron y dándose una mirada cómplice se sentaron rápidamente dejando solo libre el que estaba junto a James.

Ya deja de estar volteando tanto la puerta te va a dar algo en el cuello –sugirió Sirius aburrido de tanto ver a su amigo mirar hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Pero ¿que paso entre la pelirroja y tu que te está evitando? –preguntó curiosamente Peter que estaba sentado junto a James.

Déjenlo ya tranquilo o van a hacer que se ponga de mal humor otra vez –sugirió Remus esta vez, a lo que James los miró a todos con una mirada triunfante, sugiriendo que lo que decía Remus era cierto.

Ya llegaron el trío de chicas más acidas de todo Hogwarts –dijo Sirius mirando hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Podrán ser ácidas, pero ustedes andan detrás de ellas como unos tontos –dijo Peter mientras volteaba a ver a las chicas

Son especiales mi amigo, especiales –dijo James con una cara de bastante felicidad cuando comprobó que lo que decía su amigo era cierto, habían entrado las tres al Gran Comedor, había venido Lily.

Helene y Diane se sentaron, cada una a cada lado de Sirius, como lo hacían siempre, dejando solo libre el puesto junto a James, Lily que venía caminando más lento, tardo un poco más que las otras chicas en llegar a la mesa, y cuando lo hizo, pudo comprobar que el único puesto libre era junto a James, se detuvo junto al chico, quien la miró dulcemente y le regalo una tierna sonrisa e hizo a un lado e bolso con el que guardaba el lugar a la pelirroja. La chica se sentó, comenzó a servirse la comida, James no dijo nada al principio, esto la hizo sentir un poco mas cómoda, quizá no diría nada y ya eso sería todo, eran solo preocupaciones suyas, pero entonces en su mente esa posibilidad le revolvió el estomago, sino decía nada, entonces no le había importado para nada, pero en que estaba pensando, a ella tampoco le había importado, se mintió y comenzó a comer.

¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó de pronto James Lily lo miró primero un poco confundida, luego recordó que no había asistido a la cena porque supuestamente se sentía mal.

Sí, mucho mejor –respondió dándole una sonrisa rápida y volviendo a mirar al frente.

Anoche me preocupé, porque cuando te dejé parecías bien

¿Y como fue la reunión con McGonagall? –preguntó luego de asentir al comentario anterior del chico

No muy agradable, me castigo junto a Quejicus, todas las tardes tenemos que ir donde Hagrid y hacer todo lo que nos pida, al principio me pareció una tarea fácil, pero Hagrid puede ser muy exigente

Además no debe ser agradable pasar tanto tiempo con Snape¿no?- añadió la chica con una sonrisa- pero ¿si Snape fue el que te acusó porque lo castigaron también?

Porque McGonagall simplemente no se iba a tragar todo lo que él dijera, yo di mi versión de la historia y decidió castigarnos a ambos.

Lily siguió comiendo en silencio y James por su parte no sabía que era mejor, dejarla un tiempo con su silencio o decirle todo lo que el pensaba del beso que se habían dado, la verdad cuanto le gustaría poder besarla de nuevo ahí frente a todos. El desayuno transcurrió sin mayores acontecimientos, james siempre haciendo cualquier comentario a Lily ella respondiendo con pocas palabras.

* * *

Hola! Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar más rápido, pero estuve de viaje unos dias y no habia podido. Espero de verdad que les guste este capítulo, en el cual me ha costado mucho ir dandole forma a las cosas, porque hay muchas cosas y situaciones en mi cabeza, y apenas estoy comenzando. Y muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que me motivan a continuar escribiendo y publicando.

Marce: gracias por tu review, y me ha encantado saber que te ha gustado mi historia y que te has tomado el tiempo para leerla, espero te siga gustando a medida que crece.

vinnesa: Hola! espero no decepcionarte con la reacción que ha tenido Lily con el beso, la verdad no me pareció buena idea que la chica armara un gran drama por ello, porque ya tiene 17 años, pero si es valida la confusión y el no saber que hacer, espero te guste. Y aunque me hubiese gustado seguir mostrando su confusión en este capitulo, ya me pareció que estab suficientemente largo y podría tornarlo muy aburrido.

FyoraBlack: Hola! de verdad me costo mucho en el capítulo pasado traer la situación del beso sin recursos muy desesperados, y espero no haya sido así, esto quizas es lo que no haya hecho muy interesante el 3er capitulo, pero el final mostro a lo que quería llegar y es lo importante, que bueno que te haya gustado y espero te guste este tambien aunque no pasan coas muy interesantes en realidad pero de alguna forma hay que darle forma a la historia ; )

ginger potter: Bueno me dijiste que esperabas que no pasara nada malo con lo del beso, y espero no te parezca malo del todo que la chica se sienta confundida, eso hará más fuerte a la final su vinculo con James, espero te guste este capítulo aunque puede que no ocurran muchas cosas. Bye y gracias por tu review!

Chinchina: Hola! y aqui estuvo el 4to capitulo, espero te halla gustado tanto como el anterior, y me gustaria saber que piensas de la forma en que estoy llevando las cosas, ademas te confieso que meencanta escribir las partes romanticas, quiza por ello terminan siendo tan bien descritas. Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, disfrutalo!


	5. El complot

Los días habían pasado, Lily seguía evitando a James a toda costa, aunque habían sitios y momentos en los que tenían que coincidir, ella siempre hallaba la forma de que no se encontraran solos, necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos, porque además sentía que ella estaba muy confundida y él andaba normal, porque había sido solo eso un beso sin nada del otro mundo¿por que si él estaba convencido de eso ella no podía convencerse, y la verdad cada vez que James parecía que quería de hablar con ella, ella lograba cambiar el tema a tiempo, o hacia que alguien más se incluyera en la conversación.

Pronto sería Navidad, solo faltaba un mes, esta fecha siempre había sido muy feliz para Lily, le gustaba ver todo adornado, le encantaban las luces y los arbole de navidad, y le encantaba volver a casa y estar con sus padres, y en su defecto con su hermana también. Y por fin podría irse unos días del colegio y no ver a James por varios días seguidos, eso le ayudaría mucho. Entonces empezó a pensar en James otra vez, y se recriminó a si misma, como era posible que pensara lo que pensara siempre terminaba con una imagen de James Potter en su cabeza, y no sabía si le molestaba o le agradaba.

Los días pasaban lentos, James había notado que Lily no quería hablar con él sobre lo que había pasado, y se imagino que para ella no había significado nada, pero sin embargo, había esperado tanto por ese momento, que el simple hecho de no darle importancia lo indignaba, y se había propuesto después de varios días de pensarlo mucho que como diera lugar hablaría con Lily al respecto, aunque ella no quisiera, porque aunque para ella no haya tenido mayor importancia, para él sí y era lo más importante, o eso se decía a si mismo. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse ella terminaba huyendo por la derecha o escapando estratégicamente, ya parecía haberse hecho experta en escapismo, eso ya lo estaba desesperando.

Oye Prongs, de verdad, no pagues tus problemas con la pelirroja con nosotros –dijo Sirius en un tono bastante fastidiado a James cuando este tiraba sus cosas en la mesa bastante molesto porque Lily había estado allí con sus amigos y se había parado justo cuando lo vio entrar en la habitación.

¿Cuáles problemas? Si cuando me acercó a ella todo es feliz, antes de que logre salir a hablar con alguien más –dijo molesto mirando hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

Ya no le pares más a esa chica, es muy bonita y todo, pero hay muchas chicas bonitas que sí les gustaría estar contigo –sugirió Peter ojeando un libro, pero recibiendo una mirada matadora de parte de James.

¿Quieres que te diga que hacer? Párate de esa silla, camina directo hacia ella, tómala por un brazo para que no se te escape y llévala a un sitio privado y le dices de una vez todo lo que estas pensando.

Considéralo James, por arcaica que parezca la idea de Sirius, en tu caso no es mala –comentó Remus mirando a la chica y luego a su amigo.

Veremos que pasa, pero no voy a estar otra semana más así.

La mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno, los merodeadores salieron temprano al comedor, las chicas siempre llegaban tarde a desayunar, y planearon hacer que Lily se sentara junto a James, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, hasta había dejado de sentarse cerca de ellos cuando tenía la oportunidad, Diane y Helene también eran parte de la conspiración, su parte era retrasarse lo mas que pudieran para cuando llegaran al Gran Comedor estuviera lo mas lleno posible, los chicos les guardarían sus puestos.

Las chicas llegaron al gran comedor y ya todo estaba preparado, ella llegarían primero a la mesa y tomarían los puestos que les guardaban sus amigos a excepción del que estaba junto a James, Lily llegó a la mesa detrás de sus amigas y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, les dio una mirada reprobatoria a sus amigas y se sentó junto al chico. Ella le saludo con una sonrisa, y el devolvió el saludo, había tensión entre ellos, todos lo notaban y por ello trataban de no permitir ningún silencio incomodo en la mesa. El desayuno paso rápidamente, los chicos comían rápido para dejar a Lily y a James solos lo más pronto posible.

Lily noto que sus amigas comían apuradas, a pesar deque hablaban tranquilamente, noto como los merodeadores también lo hacían a excepción de James, pero ya no podía hacer nada, si trataban de que ella hablará con James, quizás era lo mejor, así dejaría de estar pensando tanto en que era o no. De todas formas, si lo estaban haciendo era porque James quería hablar con ella, él estaba en este complot, eso haría las cosas más fáciles, porque ella no tendría que comenzar a decir nada, él diría primero lo que tenga que decir y ella escucharía.

Todos terminaron de comer, de pronto Sirius le dijo algo al oído a Diane y se pararon juntos, luego Remus se miro con Helene y se pararon de la mesa también juntos, por su parte Peter no parecía notar nada de esto, y Remus lo notó a tiempo y lo llamó pidiéndole un favor, de esta manera haciéndolo dejar la mesa. James respiró profundo y finalmente habló.

Lily, necesito hablar contigo –dijo mirándola con una de sus más espectaculares miradas- y esta vez no podrás poner ninguna excusa, porque es domingo y no hay clases, si tienes algo mas que hacer podrá esperar uno minutos.

Esta bien –dijo casi interrumpiendo al chico que quedó un poco sorprendido por su respuesta

¿Quieres que hablemos aquí o vamos a otro sitio? -preguntó James, la verdad no tenía pensado hablar con ella entre tantos platos sucios.

¿Cómo tú quieras?

Vamos a caminar, ya encontraremos un sitio –dijo poniéndose de pie y esperando que la chica hiciera lo mismo.

La pareja dejó el Gran Comedor en silencio, caminando uno al lado del otro, eventualmente volteaban a mirar el uno al otro disimuladamente, los pasillos estaban llenos de chicos hablando despreocupados, salieron del castillo y james los dirigió hacia el lago, y mientras caminaban comenzó a hablar.

Hace mucho que no hablo contigo, no? –la chica asintió con la cabeza.

James vislumbró un sitio a orillas del lago donde no había nadie más y hacia allá se encaminó, el árbol donde se habían besado estaba lejos del lugar donde se sentarían a hablar ahora, y Lily solo se dejaba llevar por el chico, la verdad también quería salir de esa situación tan incómoda, al principio había querido tomar as cosas con mucha madurez, pero cada día James le gustaba más, y cuando lo veía recordaba vividamente el beso que se dieron y la hacía sonrojarse y prefería alejarse de él que sentirse como una tonta porque el estaba normal como si nada hubiese pasado. Llegaron a un sitio cerca de la orilla con un arbusto dando sombra al sitio donde James enseguida se sentó, seguido por Lily. El calamar gigante a lo lejos asomó sus tenazas en la superficie del agua.

Cada vez que veo el Calamar Gigante me acuerdo de ti –dijo pensativo y casi para si mismo.

Tan fea me encuentras –respondió Lily con una sonrisa sabiendo exactamente a que él se refería, James la miró fijamente y volvió su mirada al lago con una sonrisa.

Lily….yo quiero hablar de lo que paso la ultima vez que estuvimos solos.

Sé que es de eso que quieres hablar –los dos hablaban mirando el lago fijamente, sin mirarse mutuamente. James respiro profundo y volteó a mirarla.

Yo necesito que tú sepas….que lo que paso ese día fue muy importante para mí. Aunque siento que para ti no significó lo mismo –Lily volteó su mirada hacia él y sus ojos se encontraron. James hablaba calmado, decidido, con confianza porque de verdad lo sentía- Hace años que siempre te pienso, ahora no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, eres la primera cosa en la que pienso cuando me despierto y la ultima cuando me duermo –Lily intentó decir algo pero él le puso un dedo en la boca señalándole que no dijera nada- He tratado de acercarme a ti para decirte esto pero siempre has encontrado la manera de evadirme….Yo no quería abrumarte y por ello no te busque inmediatamente después, me sentí tranquilo cuando en la cena me trataste tan normal….pero de pronto cambiaste y es necesario que te diga que si me importo y mucho, quizás más de lo que me esperaba.

James hizo silencio y Lily no sabía que decir, intentó decirle que a ella también le había importado, pero él se lo evito, y todas esas palabras le habían encantado, ahora no sabía que decir, ahora se daba cuenta que se había comportado como una niña, que vergüenza, pero había sido tan importante para él como para ella, y eso era lo más importante, ahora era su turno. Se miraron por unos segundos luego de que James dejara de hablar, Lily respiró profundo mirando directamente a esos ojos oscuros que se escondían tras esas gafas, esa cara que le encantaba, que ahora le encantaba.

* * *

Bueno este es el fin de este capítulo, les dejo en espera por la respuesta de Lily, aunque quiza tienen una idea de lo que dir�, pero tranquilos que las cosas no seran tan fáciles. Por otra parte disculpen de verdad la tardanza, a mi me gusta actualizar rápido, pero me ha sido impsible, comenze las clases y he estado un poco ocupada, pero ya voy teniendo más tiempo. Por fa sigan escribiendome sus reviews porque de verdad me motivan a continuar escribiendo. Aunque en este capitulo no pasan muchas cosas, hay situaciones que aunque parezcan aburridads tienen que ser planteadas para el desarrollo exitoso de la historia ; )

**lunalokis**: Hola! muchas gracias por tomar parte de tu preciado tiemp oen leer mi fic, me gusta te este gustando, y no, la meta no es un fic de sexo y palabrotas, es de romance! jejeje..espero te siga gustando!

**FyoraBlack**: Hola! espero te guste este capitulo, aunque no pasan grandes cosas, creo que el proximo va a ser un poquito más largo, estoy trabajando en él. Gracias por leer el fic! siguelo leyendo please...jejejej! Cuidate!

**Marce**: Pobre James la verdad lo estoy haciendo sufrir un poquito, pero habeses sino los hombres no sufren nose aferran a las cosas ; ) espero te siga gustando!

**anaevans**: Hola! mira si te soy sincera el fic quizas luce un poco real como dices porque estoy escribiendo algo de mi historia con estos chicos, porque te confieso que ami novio actual, lo detestaba, o bueno no era mi persona favorita, y paso un poco de lo que he escrito, claro en la historia es quizas mas romantico pero bueno, gracias por leer mi fic y por tu review.

**babygirl1990**: Gracias por leer mi fic, espero lo dsigas disfrutando.

**ginger potter**: Hola ginger y kat, gracias por leer el fic, y me motiva bastante que les este gustando, espero siga siendo así, y no duden en decirme si se pone fastidioso ; ), cuidense!

**vinnesa:** Hola de juevo también! ciertamente en este capitulo confundí un pocomas a la chica porque los días han ido pasando, y no sé tu pero yo particularmente mientras más días en una situación así me confundo más, sin embargo a pesar de que quiera esconderse a la hora de enfrentarlo lo hace cmo se debe. Espero te guste este capitulo!


	6. Dudas

James había dicho cosas demasiado lindas, lo había dicho con sinceridad, ella podía sentirlo. Todas las cosas que se habían complicado en su cabeza ahora tenían menos sentido, miraba a James fijamente, lo había escuchado decir todas estas cosas mirándolo fijamente, sentía que nunca nadie le había hablado así, nadie con ninguna palabra la había hecho sentir especial, ahora tenía a este chico enfrente, este chico que nunca había notado, o que había notado, pero como una persona molesta e insoportable. Se sintió decidida, él dejó de hablar y lo miró fijamente, y se dispuso a responder.

La verdad…..no sé hasta donde ser sincera –dijo mirándolo dulcemente- pero te puedo decir que desde ese día he estado muy confundida….y la verdad no sé como actuar frente a ti….no te voy a negar que lo que pasó fue algo importante para mí también…pero por ahora creo que lo mejor es dejarlo así…

¿Por qué dudas tanto? –Preguntó James interrumpiéndola- yo no busco un juego contigo

Tal vez es cierto, pero no me es tan fácil confiar en ti. Yo no quiero salir lastimada…..no ahora que es el ultimo año en este lugar tan maravilloso –dijo esto ultimo mirando hacia el lago y respirando profundo.

¿Necesitas que te demuestre que lo que te digo es en serio? –preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

No, yo confió en tus palabras –dijo volviendo a mirarlo- Pero tu estas acostumbrado a conquistar chicas por tan solo hacerlo….no se si me entiendes

Esta bien, yo voy a seguir aquí a tu lado y de una u otra forma te demostraré que quiero tener algo en serio contigo…

Tal vez solo quieres saber lo que se siente tener una novia –afirmó la chica interrumpiéndolo y volviendo su mirada de nuevo al lago.

De eso no se trata –dijo muy serio mirando hacia el lago también- Pero entonces ¿En qué podemos quedar?

Necesito que sepas James que lo que ocurrió entre nosotros ese día fue algo muy especial, aunque no lo esperaba tampoco, no te puedo negar que me gustas…

¿Pero? –preguntó el chico

Pero yo necesito tempo, seamos amigos y veamos lo que va pasando, por favor –dijo Lily mirándolo fijamente

Está bien –respondió el chico con una hermosa sonrisa.

Lily volvió juntó a James a la Sala Común, donde se encontraban sus amigos, hablando despreocupadamente. Se acercaron como los mejores amigos, pero los demás chicos pudieron notar fácilmente que nada importante había pasado, pero al menos ya se hablaban y eso era algo.

Los días fueron pasando, James siempre trataba de estar cerca de Lily, trataba de demostrarle cuando le importaba, ya las vacaciones de navidad estaban cerca, faltaban solo dos semanas. Él no iría a casa, se quedaría allí en Hogwarts con Sirius durante las vacaciones, hacía varios años que sus padres habían muerto y no le quedaban realmente muchos familiares con los que pasar estos días, había preferido quedarse en Hogwarts con su mejor amigo. Antes de que sus padres murieran asesinados por Voldemort dos años atrás, Sirius se había ido de su casa a vivir con los Potter, donde siempre fue muy bien recibido como un hijo más, la muerte de los Potter lo habían afectado a él tanto como a James.

James pensaba estas cosas sentado en clase de Historia de la Magia, pero lo que más extrañaría estas navidades sería la presencia de su pelirroja favorita en el castillo, ya ella le había hablado un poco de las costumbres Muggles en navidad, y la vio muy ilusionada con ver a sus padres. De pronto un pequeño avión de papel se posó en su escritorio, l otomó curioso y con cuidado de no ser visto por el profesor.

"Supongo Cornamenta, que estas pensando en lo que haremos estas navidades….ya escogí tu regalo de navidad, así que espero el mejor de los regalos de tu parte" Canuto –decía la nota.

Jame solo sonrió y negó con su cabeza, arrugó el papel y disimuladamente se lo tiró en la cara a su amigo que se encontraba dos puesto detrás de él en la fila de al lado. Lily miraba a James con una sonrisa, lo había visto distraído y justo en ese momento fue cuando le llegó el avión de papel de parte de Sirius, entonces fue a ella a quién le llegó un avión de papel…

"¿Hasta cuando vas a negar que te tiene embobada? Helene" –Lily solo volteó y le sacó la lengua a su amiga.

Las tres chicas caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde, habían terminado de cenar y se dirigían despreocupadas a la Sala Común, ellas no lo habían notado, pero la Profesora McGonagall caminaba en dirección hacía ellas desesperada, hasta que las alcanzó, logrando un sobresalto en las chicas.

Señorita Evans, el Director necesita hablar con usted urgentemente –dijo poniéndose frente a las tres chicas- Es necesario que venga conmigo.

¿Sucede algo malo Profesora? –preguntó Lily un poco asustada, y su mente corría rápido buscando una posible razón por la cual era solicitada con tal urgencia en la Dirección.

Venga conmigo –dijo McGonagall finalmente en su desespero tomando a la chica por un brazo y llevándola con ella.

Sus amigas confundidas y nerviosas entraron en la sala común, algo malo estaba pasando, y debía de ser muy malo por la cara de desesperación y terror de McGonagall, entraron en la sala común y se sentaron en un sillón que estaba libre. James había visto entrar a las chicas y le extraño muchísimo el que no estuviera Lily, notó las caras nerviosas de las chicas y decidió acercarse, las chicas explicaron lo sucedido al chico y este consiguió el mismo estado de nerviosismo que sus amigas.

Ya había pasado una hora y Lily no regresaba, ya quedaban pocos chicos en la sala común y entre ellos reunidos se encontraban los merodeadores y las amigas de Lily, de pronto McGonagall entro por el retrato, todos se pusieron muy tensos, especialmente cuando no vieron entrar con ella a Lily, La profesora se acercó hacia ellos y con cara lúgubre explicó.

Comprendo que ustedes son los mejores amigos de la señorita Evans, y me temo informarles que esta noche se ha dio a casa –decía mirando las caras de todos- El Profesor Dumbledore recibió una carta muy importante concerniente a su amiga, y volverá al colegio hasta después de las vacaciones de navidad. Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir por ahora.

¿Pero que ha ocurrido? –preguntó James cuando la profesora estaba por darles la espalda para irse.

No puedo dar esa clase de información en este momento, solo les puedo decir que la señorita Evans necesitará de todo su apoyo.

La profesora se fue dejando a todos los chicos mirándose las caras, sintiéndose confundidos.

* * *

Siento muchisimo el retraso en la entrega de este capítulo, es que han ocurrido muchas cosas por aqui, y una de ellas y la más importante, es que estuve como dos semanas sin conexión a internet, espero entregar el proximo capitulo con más prontitud, posiblemente el fin de semana que viene. ; )

**anaevans**: Hola! en serio me ha pasado. y si, me sentí un poco como Lily, confundida, ñel no era mi persona favorita además de que no lo conocía por tener novias sino amiguitas, y bueno ahora casi dos años después te puedo asegurar que los hombres pueden cambiar por amor...jejejeje! espero te guste este capitulo y gracias por el tiempo que inviertes en leerlo!

**vinnesa**: Hola! siento mucho el retraso y espero te guste la reacción la pelirroja, aunque creyó en las palabras de James, no esta segura de que él quiera tener algo serio co nellay no quiere salir lastimada, es bastante confuso..jejeje, espero te guste!

**ginger potter**: Hola Ginger y Kat! disculpenme en serio la tardanza, espero no haberme metido en problemas con ustedes ; ) . El proxmo capitulo será actualizado con un poco mayor rapidez que este! Sorry! Espero les guste!


	7. Una mala Noticia

Había pasado una semana desde que Lily se fue del colegio, McGonagall aún no decía que había ocurrido con la chica, solo les decía que a la misma Lily le correspondería contarles, James caminaba sin rumbo por el castillo, se sentía muy triste, no solo había sido de alguna forma rechazado por Lily, sino que se había ido tan repentinamente, sabía que algo debía de estar muy mal, llegó de pronto al árbol donde la había besado aquella primera y única vez, se sentó a mirar hacia el lago y trataba de imaginársela sentada junto a él, serena, con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el aire frío tocar sus mejillas. Pero volteaba al lugar donde debía de estar la chica y no había nadie.

Una chica de cabellos rubios corría hacia las afueras del castillo por los pasillos, volteaba a todos lados buscando a alguien. Helene sabía tanto como los demás que James se encontraba triste, Lily les había contado a ella y a Diane la conversación que había tenido con James esa tarde antes de irse, además de que el chico no sabía esconder muy bien su tristeza. Finalmente salió del castillo y la hermosa rubia corrió directo al lago, era el sitio donde James solía irse cada tarde desde la partida de Lily, lo miró a lo lejos y se sintió aliviada de haberlo encontrado rápido, se acercó a él corriendo, era importante lo que tenía que decirle.

Potter, ha llegado una carta de Lily! –dijo la chica tratando de tomar aire recostando su mano del árbol.

¿Cómo? –preguntó James mientras se paraba inmediatamente- ¿Dónde está la carta?

La tengo aquí conmigo, va dirigida a todos nosotros –dijo la chica con tristeza estirando la carta hacia el chico, lo que hizo dudar a James de tomar la carta

Finalmente la tomó en sus manos y la sacó del sobre, comenzó a leer detenidamente cada palabra.

"_Queridos amigos:_

_Siento mucho el haberme ido de esta forma tan repentina, pero esa desafortunada noche me he enterado de la peor noticia que una chica puede recibir, y les envío esta carta porque sé que deben estar preocupados por mí. Dumbledore me informó esa noche que mis padres habían muerto en un terrible accidente, e inmediatamente me envió a casa, no puedo ni siquiera comenzar a explicarles como me siento, todo sigue estando muy confuso para mí, cada mañana antes de abrir los ojos le pido a dios porque todo esto haya sido solo un sueño, pero la realidad me golpea cuando sé que estoy en casa, cuando los buscó por toda la casa y no están. Me siento muy sola, y sé que tengo su apoyo, pero no volveré al colegio hasta después de las vacaciones de navidad de cualquier forma solo quedan unos días para que comiencen, espero verlos pronto. Con cariño._

_Lily Evans"_

James terminó de leer la carta y la volvió a leer de nuevo, Helene tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ya él había pasado por esa situación y era algo que no le deseaba a nadie en el mundo, podía tener una idea de cómo se sentía Lily, era una situación horrible, demasiado horrible la verdad.

Todos se habían enterado ya de lo ocurrido a Lily, así que cada uno decidió responderle una carta por separado y enviarlas juntas, para que ella sintiera el apoyo de todas las personas que la apreciaban, inclusive Sirius se sintió motivado a escribirle algo a Lily. La carta más larga había sido la de James, nadie quiso preguntar siquiera que había escrito para ella, sabían que él ya había pasado por algo parecido, sería quien sabría que decir realmente. Las cartas fueron enviadas esa misma tarde, todos estaban muy tristes para hablar o discutir cualquier tontería, todos solo pensaban en silencio.

Los días habían pasado, ya casi todos se habían ido del castillo para ir a pasar días con sus familias, en la torre de Gryffindor solo quedaron James y Sirius, que ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo jugando ajedrez mágico y volando en sus escobas por las tardes hasta que sus cuerpos aguantaran el frío, lo cual no era mucho, ya era el día antes de navidad y habían decidido pasar el día en Hogsmede, allí hicieron compras para sus amigos. Sirius había pasado todo el día buscando el regalo perfecto para Diane, y aunque James no lo había dicho el también buscaba algo especial para Lily. Luego viajaron hasta el callejón Diagon, donde compraron algunas cosas más. Ya cerca del atardecer los chicos regresaron al castillo, ya tenían una semana de vacaciones y la verdad la habían pasado bien, aunque les hacían falta sus otros amigos.

Entraron en la sala común con las bolsas de las compras y deseosos de colocar los regalos bajo el árbol de navidad, colocaron todas las bolsas en un rincón y se tiraron en un de los sillones cansados, entonces Sirius notó unas maletas en la base de las escaleras de las habitaciones de chicas, le hizo una seña a James quien entonces notó que había una chica profundamente dormida en el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea, se acercó a ella y entonces pudo reconocer fácilmente los cabellos rojizos que cubrían su cabeza, se acercó un poco más y pudo ver su cara, se veía cansada, con ojeras, pero no dejaba de lucir hermosa, le provoco tomarla en sus brazos y darle el abrazo más fuerte ue pudiera darle, pero no quería molestarla, entonces pidió a Sirius quien ya se había acercado que le buscará una frazada, Sirius corrió a la habitación, James se acercó aún más y suavemente quitó algunos cabellos de su cara, Sirius regresó y le dio la frazada a James, luego tomó todas las compras y las llevó consigo a la habitación, dejando solo a James con la chica. James la arropó con la manta y se sentó en un espacio del sillón que la pelirroja había dejado, no quería despertarla, pero tampoco la dejaría sola.

Lily despertó sintiéndose mejor que cuando había llegado, estaba tan cansada que se había quedado dormida ahí mismo mirando el fuego, de pronto notó que tenía una frazada sobre ella, entonces miró a su alrededor y estaba James dormido de manera incómoda en el sofá juntó a sus pies, lo miró dulcemente y no pudo evitar una sonrisa dulce escapar de sus labios. Ahora no quería dejarlo solo, le había hecho compañía quién sabe desde cuando y no podía simplemente irse y dejarlo ahí solo. Se acercó y le quitó los lentes que se resbalaban por su nariz, se veía tan apuesto sin ellos, luego recostó su cabeza sobre su regazo y allí miró el fuego durante unos minutos, de pronto sintió que el chico se movía, sabía que había despertado, pero se sentía tan cómodo, tan a salvo ahí en su regazo que no se movió esperando la reacción del chico.

James despertó y notó un peso sobre su regazo, bajó su mirada, y notó que no veía con mucha claridad, busco sus lentes mirando a los lados y los encontró en una mesita que estaba junto al sillón a su lado, se los puso y volvió a mirar, se encontró con unos cabellos rojos sobre él, apartó algunos cabellos que no le permitían mirar bien la cara de perfil de la chica y la encontró despierta mirando el fuego fijamente.

Hola señorita Evans! –dijo el chico casi en un susurro acercándose al oído de la chica.

Buenas noches señor Potter –respondió la chica volteando su cara para verlo mejor.

Nos has tenido preocupados a todos –respondió el chico con una sonrisa

Gracias por tus palabras….digo…en tu carta….gracias por tus palabras –dijo la chica obviando el comentario del chico, james asintió con una sonrisa.

¿Qué haces aquí Lily?

No podía estar en casa, es demasiado doloroso…..además mi hermana está más insoportable que nunca.

Esa debe ser su manera de lidiar con el dolor

Me imagino….pero no la soporté más además no iba a estar en casa en navidad, yo sola no podría estar en casa este día –dijo luego de respirar profundo- No me hagas más preguntas, no ahora- dijo levantándose de su regazo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Esta bien –dijo el chico y luego la arrastró hacia él con sus brazos, y la abrazo fuertemente, así permanecieron un largo rato, sin decir palabras, solo abrazados.

* * *

Como veran esta capítulo lo actualize más rápido y espero poder seguirlo haciendo así.

ginger potter: Hola! recuerda el título del fic..."lo que cuesta amar"...que tanto les puede costar si a la primera vana a estar juntos...jejejeje. Además que no queiro apresurar las cosas, todo a su tiempo. Espero te guste este capítulo. Y gracias por el tiempo que te tomas en leerlos! ; )


	8. Una triste navidad

Todo amaneció cubierto de nieve, la mañana estaba muy fría, James todavía dormía en su cama calida. Soñaba que volaba en su escoba libre con el viento despeinando sus cabellos, de pronto sintió que la cama se movía, como si alguien había brincado sobre ella, y abrió los ojos rápidamente e instintivamente buscó sus lentes en la mesita de noche para mirar bien lo que ocurría. Se consiguió frente a sí y encima de su cama a Sirius y a Lily con un montón de regalos, los dos le sonreían y lo miraban expectantes.

Buenos días dormilón –dijo Sirius de forma burlona.

Como no te despertabas y queríamos abrir los regalos juntos nos vinimos con ellos hasta aquí –dijo Lily acercándole uno de los paquetes.

Entonces abramos los regalos –dijo James tomando el regalo que la chica le estiraba.

La verdad eran muchos paquetes, porque eran aproximadamente 5 regalos para cada uno, de parte de Remus, Helene, Diane, y de ellos mismos. James apartaba su regalo para Lily esperando que fuera el último que abriera. Sirius terminó de abrir sus regalos primero, la verdad era bastante impaciente y casi los abría todos al mismo tiempo sin ojearlos bien, la parte más divertida para él era desgarrar el papel de regalo, cuando hubo terminado se paró de la cama y dijo que se iría a la lechuzeria a escribirle a Diane.

Este regalo es de tu parte –comento Lily tomando el regalo de James, ya que era el ultimo que le faltaba abrir- yo no pude comprarte nada a ti ni a nadie y hasta Sirius tuvo un detalle conmigo –dijo mostrándole a James una pluma blanca muy bonita

Eres nuestra amiga y nosotros regalamos a nuestros amigos porque los apreciamos.

Lily no respondió nada a este comentario, y volvió su mirada al paquete, era una caja pequeña, con un lazo muy grande encima, la destapó lentamente, como temiendo lo que fuera a encontrar. Cuando hubo finalmente quitado la tapa, pudo ver una cadena de oro muy fina y brillante, con una pequeña mariposa guindando de ella, con unos brillantes incrustados. Era realmente hermosa, Lily se impresionó mucho, era demasiado bella, le había gustado demasiado, no podía dejar de mirarla, entonces una idea vino a su mente, debía de ser realmente costosa.

James esto debe ser demasiado caro…

No lo hubiese comprado sino pudiera pagarlo –dijo interrumpiéndola serenamente y con una sonrisa- déjame ayudarte a ponértela.

James tomó la caja en sus manos y sacó el collar, Lily se volteó para que James pudiera ponérsela correctamente, la chica apartó con sus manos sus cabellos rojos, James terminó de poner la cadena en su lugar y Lily al darse cuenta se paró corriendo de la cama y se acercó a un espejo que colgaba de una de las paredes, le gustaba muchísimo. Volvió a la cama corriendo y se tiró sobre ella como una niña y abrazó a James tirándolo en la cama acostado de nuevo.

Muchísimas gracias –decía la chica mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Todo con tal de ver esa sonrisa en ti –dijo el chico devolviendo el abrazo.

La chica comenzó a separarse de él, y se dio cuenta de pronto en la situación tan incómoda en la que se había puesto a sí misma con la emoción, cuando quedó su cara frente a la de él, o sea realmente cerca, se detuvo a mirarlo, realmente no fue que se detuvo, fue que sus ojos se encontraron con los del chico, y estaba muy cerca como para evitar sentirse cautivada nuevamente. Lily de pronto se acercó más, dándole esto como señal a James de que quería que la besara, James al notar que la chica se acercaba terminó de acercarse y se fundieron en un beso un poco menos torpe que el primero que tuvieron, el chico tenía una mano en la espalda de la chica y la otra la entrelazaba en sus cabellos, de pronto el sonido de la puerta los hizo separase inmediatamente, Lily terminó del otro lado de la cama. Era Sirius que se había entrado a la habitación.

Disculpen, es que se me había quedado algo y me devolví –dijo apenado porque sabía que había interrumpido.

Los chicos en la cama no dijeron nada, Sirius tomó algo de la mesita que estaba junto a su cama y salió de la habitación. Lily estaba casi tan roja como su cabello.

¿Ya desayunaste? –preguntó el chico tratando de cambiar el tema, la chica negó con su cabeza.

Entonces¿me esperas? –Lily asintió y le sonrió, tomó todos los paquetes que eran suyos de la cama.

Voy a guardar esto mientras te preparas, te espero en la sala común –dijo y salió de la habitación.

Cuando james salió a la Sala Común, vio a Lily sentada frente al fuego nuevamente, pero notó mientras bajaba las escaleras que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, cuando estuvo cerca del sillón preguntó.

¿Pasa algo?

No…-respondió la chica poniéndose de pie al escuchar su voz y al mismo tiempo limpiar la lágrima, y finalmente forzar una sonrisa que no pareció muy genuina- ¿nos vamos?...tengo hambre.

En camino –comentó el chico con una sonrisa, sabía la razón de su tristeza, era muy obvia, como se la había ocurrido preguntarle eso, como odiaba verla así.

Caminaban por los pasillos hablando de cosas triviales, la verdad James solo buscaba distraerla un poco, ella hablaría de lo que había pasado con sus padres cuando estuviera lista, pero ahora se habían besado de nuevo, tenía miedo de preguntar, tenía miedo de sentirse rechazado por ella otra vez, ser rechazado sin serlo realmente, era bastante confuso, porque no sabía que sentir. El día lo compartieron entre los tres recorriendo todo el castillo, haciendo excursiones secretas a la cocina por cualquier cosa que se les antojara, jugando ajedrez mágico, aunque Sirius pensó por un momento que con la llegada de Lily él se aburriría un poco por toda la atención de James iría hacia la chica, descubrió la razón por la que a James le gustaba tanto la pelirroja, era bastante divertida, a su manera, era fácil compartir el tiempo con ella, ya él la sentía como un miembro más de los merodeadores, posición que no había logrado ninguna chica. Cada vez que Lily ponía cara de tristeza alguno de los dos se apresuraba a decir algo chistoso, o hacer cualquier tontería con tal de verla sonreír, hubo un momento ya en el que Sirius sintió que debía dejarlos solos un rato y cuando salían del castillo bastante abrigados, inventó una excusa para volver al castillo.

Sirius ha sido bastante amable conmigo –comentó la chica cuando se hubo ido el moreno

Le has caído bien, además se que tiene un punto débil….no le gusta ver a ninguna mujer triste frente a él, se pone payaso…jjejejeje –luego de decir esto, James resbaló y cayó al piso estrepitosamente, Lily no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, de pronto sintió algo frío y duró que golpeaba su cara, era una bola de nieve.

Entonces comenzó una guerra campal entre los dos, la nieve volaba por todos lados, corrían por todas partes, reían como niños, hasta que James corrió tras ella, la alcanzó y la tiró al piso junto con él, cayeron sentados, y todavía reían. Así sentados, James abrazando a Lily dejaron e reír.

¿Tu crees que este bien que disfrute un momento como este con tanta alegría?...sabes… después de todo –preguntó la chica recostando su cabeza del pecho del chico

Entiende algo Lily, tus padres quieren verte feliz, no todo el tiempo triste –el chico besó la cabeza de la chica y se atrevió preguntar- ¿Por qué viniste a Hogwarts tan pronto¿por qué no quedarte con tu familia?

Porque no tengo familia, mi única familia es mi hermana y ella iba a pasar la noche buena en casa de los padres de su novio, y yo no estaba invitada…..no podría pasar una noche como esa con tantos recuerdos….sola en casa….así que decidí venir aquí.

Allí quedaron abrazados durante un rato, aunque Lily no quiso decirlo, volvió porque sabía que él estaría ahí, y sabía que él la haría sentir bien.

* * *

Este capítulo es un poco corto, pero como todo...todo a su debido tiempo, hay decisiones que tomar todavía. Espero les siga gustando, escriban reviews para saber sus inquietudes.. ; )


	9. Envidia y Celos y confución

Muchas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, quizás no muchas, pero si demasiado importantes e imposibles de hacer a un lado. Ya era demasiado evidente que algo estaba pasando con James, aunque se lo negara a si misma 100 veces, cada vez eran más especiales los momentos que pasaba con él, y no eran necesariamente románticos, simplemente su compañía era algo que ella disfrutaba mucho más de lo que alguna vez se imagino. Ciertamente Remus no estuvo equivocado, todas las veces que le dijo que James no era todo lo que aparentaba, había descubierto que los merodeadores eran mucho más dulces y amables que muchos chicos que lucían serlo siempre. El aire que rozaba su cara estaba realmente frío, pero necesitaba un momento sola, un momento para pensar, sus amigas desde que habían llegado de las vacaciones no habían hecho más que estar encima de ella todo el día, querían acompañarla a todas partes, según ellas para que no se entristeciera. Pero aunque estuviera acompañada estaba triste, eso era algo que ellas no comprendían, ellas no podían hacer más nada que sentarse en silencio junto a ella y acompañarla de esa forma, pero para ellas un momento en silencio era un momento triste así que nunca paraban de hablar, y aunque era muy dulce de su parte, ya estaba empezando a molestarle.

Esa era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de estar con James, el ya parecía saber cuando ella no quería hablar, pero no quería estar sola, el sentaba junto a ella y le tomaba la mano, y en un sagrado silencio los dos se quedaban un rato meditando, en algún momento ella había terminado llorando, y el solo la abrazaba sin hacer preguntas, sin decir una palabra. Como le hubiese gustado que estuviera con ella en este momento, pero estaba en entrenamiento de Quidittch, así que prefirió tomar su momento de silencio sola esta vez porque sus amigas no entendían su silencio. Ya cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y volver al castillo alguien se sentó a su lado y se volteó instintivamente a ver quien era.

Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una de nuestras largas conversaciones Señorita Evans

Remus –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa- ciertamente

Me voy a poner celoso de mi gran amigo –comentó de forma burlona.

Ha sido un gran amigo…Nunca lo esperé de él

Quizás ayude el hecho de que ha pasado por esta situación antes…Tienes suerte de contar con alguien como él, porque cuando sus padres murieron no sabíamos como apoyarlo…sin embargo lo intentamos y eso fue suficiente.

Yo he apreciado mucho el apoyo de todos ustedes, han sido muy especiales conmigo

Sé que tus amigas deben estar volviéndote loca, pero tienes que comprender que es su manera de estar contigo

Lo comprendo, pero ya necesitaba aire, me estaban sofocando –dijo entre risas.

James volvía cansado de la práctica de Quidittch, el equipo estaba en mejor forma que nunca. Pronto sería el gran juego contra Slytherin. Quería llegar darse una buena ducha, tener oportunidad de ver un rato a Lily antes de dormir, ya estaba anocheciendo, si se apuraba tendría tiempo de hacerlo todo. De pronto una chica muy hermosa de cabellos rubios y rizados se atravesó en su camino, por su uniforme era de Hufflepuff.

Hola Potter! –dijo de una manera muy sensual.

Hola….-James intentó recordar su nombre, reconocí su cara pero no podía recordar su nombre.

Jane Hurley, no me recuerdas comparto contigo varias clases.

Ah disculpa mi despiste, mucho gusto –le sonrío y se dispuso a continuar caminando, pero la chica comenzó a caminar junto a él.

Sabes hoy me extraño muchísimo que no estuvieras con tu novia –James por un momento dudo, pero supuso que se refería a Lily, pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que cualquiera podía llegar a esa conclusión, pero tampoco se iba a detener a dar explicaciones.

Yo estaba en entrenamiento –dijo señalando el uniforme de Quiddittch sucio que llevaba puesto.

Bueno pero supongo que igual no le hiciste mucha falta. Porque la vi muy bien acompañada –James continuaba caminando y empezó a molestarle a donde quería llegar la chica, la miro de reojo- Y no precisamente por sus amiguitas.

¿Qué buscas con todo esto que me estas diciendo? –pregunto James algo molesto y deteniendo su paso, la verdad venía muy cansado y la escoba le pesaba en el hombro.

Yo…nada, solo que me parece que eres un chico muy apuesto como para andar con alguien que te engaña de esa manera y con uno de tus mejores amigos….porque los vi muy acaramelados….esa chica no se conforma con andar con solo uno de los merodeadores¿no?

James son aguanto más a la chica y muy molesto y sin decirle nada siguió andando a paso rápido, no sabía que le sabía molestado más, si la mala intención de la chica o la cara tan lavada con que se inventaba todas estas cosas, pero ¿realmente se las estaba inventando, mejor no pensaba esas cosas, no iba a desconfiar de su amigo solo por algo que una chica malintencionada le dice, además Lily no era realmente su novia, así que no tenía nada que reclamar en caso de ser cierto¿o si, la verdad decidió no preocuparse más y seguir su plan principal de esa noche, tomar una ducha y compartir un rato con Lily a quien no había visto mucho este día.

James ya había tomado un baño y mientras terminaba de arreglarse no podía dejar de pensar en lo que la chica de Hufflepuff le había dicho, aunque no quisiera le habían afectado sus palabras y lo tenían de mal humor, no podía evitarlo, porque mientras más pensaba y pensaba más recordaba las palabras de la chica. El nunca había sido el que se afectaba por ningún tipo de rumor, pero tampoco había sido nunca el que se enamoraba, y era muy claro para el que estaba enamorado de Lily. Bajo a la sala común y allí encontró a Lily con sus amigas y Remus sentados en una de las mesas, James sonrío en el momento que la vio, siguió bajando las escaleras, entonces Remus se acercó a Lily y le dijo algo al oído, y por alguna razón Lily se sonrojó, eso realmente no le había gustado para nada ver, quizás la chica tenía razón, entonces sacudió su cabeza como tratando de alejar ese pensamiento, sonrío de nuevo y se acerco a ellos.

…Yo no sé en donde está metido Sirius, pero cuando llegue me va a oír –decía Diane algo molesta mirando en dirección hacia la puerta.

De verdad acéptalo mujer…mira como te pones, estas enamorada de Black –decían Helene entre risas, lo que hizo reír a los demás presentes por el gesto que hizo la morena ante el comentario.

Hola James –dijo Lily mientras James se sentaba junto a ella- ¿Cómo ha sido el entrenamiento de hoy?

Estamos listos para todo, esos Slytherin no tendrán oportunidad contra nosotros –dijo con aire orgulloso- y cuéntame¿Qué hiciste hoy? Te vi solo durante el desayuno y la primera clase, luego no coincidimos más.

Bueno fui a clases, cuando tuve un tiempo libre me es escape a mis dos preciadas amigas para pasar un momento de silencio sin toda su habladuría constante –dijo casi burlándose, logrando miradas reprobatorias de sus amigas, y luego en voz baja para solo ser escuchada por James dijo- Y realmente te extrañe mucho, cuando quiero estar sola eres mi mejor compañía –James sonrío dulcemente ante el comentario, realmente no se lo esperaba.

Yo también te he extrañado hoy –dijo mientras se acercaba y le daba un tierno beso en la frente- Me estas malacostumbrando a tu compañía.

Entonces las otras tres personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa comenzaron a carraspear sus gargantas, lo que hizo voltear a la pareja.

Ahora en serio Potter¿Por qué es que nos dijiste que no eres novio de Lily? –preguntó Diane burlonamente

James no les ha dicho nada a ustedes –respondió Lily instintivamente, sabía a donde querían llegar sus amigas.

Ohh James, no Potter..sino James –comentó Helene

En serio Potter ¿Cuál es la misteriosa razón? –preguntó de nuevo Diane.

Lo que pasa Mortmore es que esa respuesta no la tengo yo tampoco, de hecho a mi también me gustaría saber la respuesta –dijo mirando con interés a Lily.

No hay ningún misterio…solo no es el momento –todos la miraban con interés y esperando una respuesta, esto la hizo sonrojar mucho- James….no me hagas esto –dijo enterrando su cara en el pecho del chico, todos rieron a carcajadas.

Esta bien, te dejaremos por ahora Lily Evans, pero este juicio no termina aquí –dijo entre risas Diane.

James tomó a Lily por una mano y la hizo pararse de la mesa, caminaron un poco hasta situarse frente a una ventana.

En serio Lily, todos piensan que tu eres mi novia, y yo todavía no entiendo porque no lo eres –dijo mirando por la ventana.

Yo no se si quiero arruinar lo que tenemos ahora con una relación….

No te das cuenta que ya tenemos una relación –dijo mirándola fijamente.

Yo no me siento lista aún…yo estoy muy confundida y más ahora…tu te has acercado a mi más de lo que alguien ha hecho, nunca había confiado tanto en alguien como confío en ti…

Yo no quiero presionarte, nunca ha sido mi intención y no lo voy a hacer ahora, pero tienes que entender que muchos creen que somos novios…especialmente desde que regresaron de vacaciones.

Lo sé, me han hecho comentarios ya, y la verdad no me molesta. Pero no te imaginas James lo que me cuesta amar…..yo sé que te quiero, pero me da mucho miedo que no funcione y se pierda lo que siento.

Pero si todo sigue igual en algún momento perderás ese sentimiento, eso me da más miedo que saber que compartimos el sentimiento sin inhibiciones….Pero bueno, yo te demostrare de alguna forma que esa no es la manera….ya te demostré que no soy tan insoportable¿no? –preguntó burlonamente.

Eso es lo que tu piensas…solo te escucho para reírme de ti después –respondió Lily sonriente y torciéndole los ojos al chico.

¿Ah sí? Entonces no va a disfrutar más de mi agradable compañía señorita "Evans".

Ves que puedo ser tan insoportable como lo eras tú –respondió la chica y lo que hizo sonreír al chico.

James volvía a su habitación luego de que Lily había decidido ir a dormir, estaba cansado, quería acostarse y despertar de nuevo mañana como nuevo, entro en la habitación ya estaban todos sus compañeros preparándose para dormir también. James abrió su baúl para sacar su pijama, entonces por alguna extraña razón al ver a Remus recordó de nuevo todo lo que la chica de cabellos rizados le había dicho, y no pudo evitar preguntar.

¿Qué estuviste haciendo hoy Remus? –preguntó mientras cerraba de nuevo su baúl.

Estuve asistiendo a clases –respondió un poco confundido- luego estuve en la biblioteca y por la tarde estuve en el…lago con Lily¿Por qué? –preguntó aún más confundido que antes.

Por nada, solo que me conseguí a alguien que me dijo que…estabas muy acaramelado con Lily en el lago…¿y quiero dejar las cosas claras?

Esta bien, ya te dije que si estuve con ella en el lago, en cuanto a lo de acaramelados, quizás nos abrazamos en algún momento –Sirius y Peter escuchaban l conversación en silencio- pero no creo que haya pasado algo más que eso.

Hey Prongs ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sirius ya entrando en la conversación.

No pasa nada Sirius, solo que me lo dijeron y en honor a nuestra amistad creí prudente preguntar primero –respondió el chico a su amigo

Y me parece bien James, ya te dije lo que ocurrió, como siempre estuvimos hablando por horas, eso no es nuevo.

Esta bien Mooney, entonces James te cree –dijó Sirius antes que James.

¿Qué me lo diga él "Padfoot"? –dijo Remus mirando seriamente a Sirius.

Sirius tiene razón, yo confío en ti Remus, y mucho más en ella.

Sabes, de lo que más hablamos fue de ti, no te culpo por sentir celos, es una mujer muy hermosa, pero creo que esta conversación ya la tuvimos antes –dijo Remus sentandose junto a James.

Yo no suelo ser celoso, ustedes lo saben….pero la indecisión de ella me hace dudar mucho

Debes darle tiempo James, ella está enamorada de ti, y tiene miedo a ese sentimiento, es tan fuerte como el tuyo, de eso no tengo duda.

* * *

Hasta aqui este 9no capítulo, no falta mucho ya para el final en realidad, espero les agrade este capítulo también, y que no sea aburrido.

**VeriBlackPotter:** Hi! gracias por tu review, y por tomarte el tiempo de leer el fanfic, la verdad. Pienso que Lily no esta confundida con sus sentimientos, de hecho los tiene muy claros, pero tiene miedo de ellos, por eso no debe de ir tan rápido esta relación ademñas de que me pareció mas interesante así. Gracias ! sigue leyendo ; )

**Chinchina: **espero te guste este capitulo como los anteriores, espero tambien seguir actualizando tan seguido como pueda, cidate, y gracias por tu review: )


	10. Finalmente Juntos

Ya el invierno pasaba, la nieve se derretía en los alrededores de Hogwarts. El tiempo pasaba y James cada vez se confundía más, ya hasta estaba dejando a un lado la idea de tener algo con Lily, ella parecía decidida a no tener nada con él nunca y si era su amistad lo que ella quería entonces se conformaría con eso y eventualmente alguna chica aparecería, eso se decía cada día, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía cuando la veía, incluso cuando la descubría mirándolo fijamente, como no querer a esta chica tan dulce, tan bella, tan necesitada de cariño, tan especial. James trataba en lo posible de pasar el menor tiempo posible con la chica, hasta la evitaba cuando podía.

Era de noche, todos dormían en la habitación y posiblemente en el castillo entero, no podía ver que horas eran, pero de seguro era entre las 12 y la 1 de la mañana, no podía dormir, tenía más tiempo del que creía pensando lo mismo una y otra vez. James se puso de pie y se asomo en la ventana, hacía una noche hermosa, no había luna, así que las estrellas brillaban un poco mas de lo normal. Con el mayor silencio posible salió de la habitación y se encaminó al la sala común, seguramente la chimenea todavía estaría prendida, siempre fue un buen remedio para su insomnio, como aquella noche en que bajo allí y Lily de pronto llego allí, ese fue el primer día de su amistad, la noche que lo comenzó todo, cuando estaba por legar al sofá frente a la chimenea, se dio cuenta que alguien más se encontraba en el lugar.

Oh pensé que estaría yo sola aquí

Yo también –respondió serio el chico a la hermosa pelirroja que le sonreía desde el sofa.

No podía dormir así que decidí venir a terminar de una vez por todas este libro –dijo señalando el libro que tenía en sus manos, era el mismo que aquella vez había dejado con él.

¿Aún no lo terminas? ¿Te toma todo un año escolar terminar un libro? –preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

No, pero con todo lo que ha sucedido no he logrado llegar a su final, pero ya no me falta mucho y estoy decidida a terminarlo.

James asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y luego los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el fuego, sin saber quizás que decir el uno al otro, James pensaba muchas cosas, la verdad no era su intención encontrársela allí, quería dormir no desvelarse más de lo que ya estaba. Y lo decidió, se puso de pie.

Yo me voy a ir a acostar, buenas noches.

¿Qué te pasa James? Hace un tiempo te noto extraño –pregunto la chica sin dejar de mirar el fuego y sin hacer caso a la despedida del chico.

Nada….no ocurre nada

¿Es por mi indecisión? –preguntó mirándolo directo a los ojos

No es solo eso Lily…es que tu vienes y cuando lo deseas te me lanzas encima y me besas, todo depende de cómo amanezcas…y yo no quiero seguir dándome ilusiones contigo –el chico se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y hablando con un poco de amargura.

¿De eso depende nuestra amistad? ¿De si yo te beso o no? –preguntó un poco confundida

Precisamente…no quiero que dependa de eso, así que nuestra manera de compartir debe cambiar

Sabes James, he pensado mucho últimamente…soy una persona muy impulsiva…pero lo que hago es porque me nace y quiero realmente hacerlo –la pelirroja hablaba mirándolo a los ojos- me encanta perderme en tus ojos, me encanta sentir que me quieres….me encanta sentir que…te quiero….ya debo dejar el temor a quererte a esto que hay entre nosotros, porque ahora sé que pase lo que pase tu estarás ahí para mi, lo has demostrado.

¿Qué estas queriendo decir con todo esto? –preguntó un poco confundido o más bien abrumado por todo lo que la chica decía, Lily le sonrío.

Quiero intentar tener una relación contigo…porque dure el tiempo que dure sé que valdrá la pena…sé que no me arrepentiré.

James la acercó a él con sus brazos y la abrazó fuerte y firme, luego de unos segundos la besó, la besó como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho, no era un beso apresurado por la emoción, era un beso sincero, dulce, de esos que se recuerdan toda la vida.

Oye preciosa no me esperaste para desayunar! –decía Sirius mientras le besaba la cabeza a Diane y luego se sentaba junto a ella en la mesa.

No me digas "preciosa", sabes que no me gusta –el moreno solo sonrío, sabía que a la chica le molestaba y por eso lo hacia.

Cuando James llegó a la mesa, se sentó junto a Lily, los dos se miraron y se saludaron con un pequeño beso en la boca, todos los presentes no pudieron evitar mirar atónitos lo que había ocurrido, la pareja no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que todos los miraban desconcertados, y comenzaron a hablar despreocupadamente, todos se miraron unos a otros pero nadie supo que decir, hasta que Lily sintió las miradas y miró especialmente a Sirius que los miraba con un trozo de tostada guindando en la boca.

¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó con una sonrisa, se podía imaginar el porque todos sus amigos los miraban así.

Nada –respondió Remus a su lado, entonces Sirius sonrío y los miro con alegría.

Hoy va a ser un día muy especial –fue lo único que atinó a decir Sirius y luego le guiño un ojo a James.

La relación entre James y Lily realmente no tomó de sorpresa a nadie, tan solo no se esperaban demostraciones de carió tan abiertas delante de todos, no lo habían hecho antes, pero eso significaba solo una cosa, las cosas entre ellos ya estaban andando, y eso hacia muy feliz a todos sus amigos. Andaban agarrados de la mano, hablaban y hablaban sin parar, estudiaban juntos, eran prácticamente inseparables.

Era tarde por la noche, james aun se encontraba en entrenamiento de Quidittch, Lily esta asentada sola en la sala común mirando por una de las ventanas hacia la oscuridad que el cielo proveía esa noche. Sus amigas estaban listas para dormir, pero ella no tenía sueño, así que les dijo que esperaría a James en la Sala Común, Sirius entró en la sala común, venía de su habitación y vio a la chica con una cara muy triste mirando por una de las ventanas, ya el moreno le había tomado muchísimo cariño a la pelirroja y no soportaba verla tan deprimida, así que no pudo evitar acercarse para hablar con ella.

Hola Evans, ¿Qué haces aquí tan…sola? –preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

Deja de llamarme así, dime Lily –dijo volviendo su mirada hacia el chico y forzando una sonrisa.

¿Por qué esa cara, si James te ve así sabes que se va a mortificar hasta que no la cambies –dijo en broma.

Pensaba en que voy a hacer cuando se acabe este año escolar….ya es el ultimo, ya no volveremos…y no me quiero imaginar el infierno que será vivir con mi hermana…además no quiero regresa a esa casa, me deprime muchísimo la sola idea de estar ahí, cuando estuve ahí no paraba de llorar ni un segundo.

Pero Lily, todo estaba muy reciente…quizás ahora con el tiempo que ha pasado podrás volver allí, verás que es diferente ahora.

Estaba pensando en buscar un trabajo aquí en el mundo mágico mientras voy a la escuela de aurores, y así pueda pagarme pronto un lugar donde quedarme.

¿A tu hermana y a ti no las van a enviar a vivir con algún familiar?

Petunia ya es mayor de edad, así que ella es mi tutora legal hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad, lo bueno es que nuestro padre dejo todo en orden y ya tenía arreglado un testamento, así que la casa nos pertenece a las dos, al igual que el dinero que dejo…mi hermana ya esta trabajando así que puede mantenerme según todas las normas legales.

Bueno Lily, espera un poco, pienses en esas cosas cuando ya estemos yéndonos de aquí, todavía nos quedan unos meses más en este hermoso castillo…no te mortifiques por esas cosas aún. Además sola no estas porque sabes que por lo menos nos tienes a James y a mí, y eso es algo….mejor que nada.

Supongo que tienes razón….¿Sabes? Jamás lo hubiese creído si alguien me lo hubiese dicho un año atrás, pero eres una gran persona, y te aprecio mucho…entiendo porque eres el mejor amigo de James.

¿Qué haces Black? ¿Tratas de conquistar a mi chica? –preguntó James con una sonrisa al acercarse a ellos.

La idea no era que te enteraras Potter –respondió el moreno con otra sonrisa a su amigo.

¿Y quien les dijo que yo quería ser la chica de alguno de ustedes dos? –preguntó Lily intentando alejarse de los chicos. James y Sirius se miraron a la cara. Y James la tomó por un brazo y la arrastró hacia él.

No seas mala Evans, ¿Por qué mejor no tienes algo con los dos? –preguntó sosteniéndola contra él por la cintura.

Porque yo no sabía como decírselos pero yo estoy enamorada, de uno de sus mejores amigos….de Petigrew –James y Sirius se miraron sorprendidos y las carcajadas no duraron mas que unos pocos segundos en salir, todos reían divertidos, y James le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lily.

Oye Lily esas ocurrencias tuyas más que divertidas son hasta asquerosas…¿Te la imaginas Prongs? Con Peter…eughh –Comentó Sirius entre risas.

La verdad no me lo quiero imaginar.

Tengo algo que hablar con Remus, así que voy por él y los dejo –dijo mientras se alejaba.

Oye Sirius –dijo la pelirroja logrando que el chico se detuviera y volteara hacia donde ellos estaban- Gracias por todo –Sirius solo le guiño un ojo y continuo su camino.


	11. Quiditch

Ya Lily volvía a su habitación para dormir, luego de pasar un rato hablando con James, de verdad se dio cuenta de cuanto bien le hacía esta con él sin andar reprimiendo sus sentimientos, simplemente podía expresarlos y nadie salía lastimado, además de que había algo que hacía que cuando hablaba con el fuera tan distinto a cuando hablaba con cualquier otra persona, los dos entraban como en una burbuja, donde el mundo solo eran ellos dos, el tiempo pasaba volando, se le olvidaba lo triste que estaba por la pérdida de sus padres, y si llegaban por alguna razón a ese tema, ella se sentía libre de expresar su tristeza, porque el estaba ahí y su sola presencia le hacía sentir protegida. Un abrazo le hacía sentir que nada podría lastimarla, absolutamente nada.

Lily llegó a su habitación con una sonrisa, sentía que flotaba, James labia acompañado hasta la base de las escaleras, se había despedido de ella con un beso y un "te quiero", nunca se había sentido así, ciertamente había salido antes con algún chico pero nunca se había sentido así. Entro a la habitación y se encaminó directo a su cama pero sus amigas la esperaban despiertas.

Oye amiga nos tienes abandonadas! –dijo con reproche Helene, al ver entrar a Lily a la habitación.

Cierto, nisiquiera nos has contado que paso con James –añadió Diane, Lily solo les sonrió.

Bueno…mi intención no era la venganza…pero sin quererlo lo he logrado –dijo Lily sentándose en su cama con una sonrisa- Ustedes tampoco han sido un libro abierto conmigo últimamente, y si no me han querido contar que ha pasado con sus vidas amorosas es porque no quieren contarlo y no he querido preguntar.

No te creo Lily Evans¿Cómo puede pasarte por la cabeza que no te queremos contar algo? –preguntó Diane meneando su morena cabellera de un lado a otro, ya que estaba peinándose y acababa de terminar de hacerlo.

Eres increíble Lily –dijo Helene sentándose junto a Lily- la verdad, no nos pareció buena idea ir pavoneándonos de nuestros novios y nuestra felicidad frente a ti, con todo lo que te ha pasado.

Además tú te aislabas, el único que parecía saber como acercarse a ti era James –añadió Diane.

Bueno…vamos a hacer algo, nos pondremos todas al corriente y listo –sugirió Lily con una sonrisa abrazando a Helene que tenía al lado y Diane se sentó junto a ella también y se unió al abrazo- empecemos por ti querida Diane, obviamente volviste con Sirius.

Bueno, que te puedo decir…Sirius después de tanto molestarme me termino convenciendo, pero esta vez nuestra relación ni se parece a la de antes…

Claro antes duraron como tres dias –acotó divertida Helene

No fueron tres dias…fue una semana y media…

Y media Lily, con todos sus días –todas las chicas comenzaron a reír.

Pero sigue siendo Sirius Black y hay que andar con cuidado…muchas chicas rondando.

He descubierto que Sirius es una persona muy especial –dijo la pelirroja- ¿y que tal Remus?

Bueno nosotros realmente no tenemos nada oficial…pero el tiempo que paso con el es muy especial.

¿Y por qué no tienes nada oficial con el? –preguntó Lily algo sorprendida- todos creen que son novios.

Claro pero se lo preguntas a él rápidamente lo negará…es complicado…el no quiere por alguna razón comprometerse con nadie, me dice que es por mi propio bien, que tiene miedo de hacerme daño…y yo acepte eso desde el principio, ahora no sé como decirle que no me conformo con solo eso.

Pero igual anda contigo yo no sé que le pasa a los hombres hoy en día…y un tipo tan correcto como Remus –decía Diane mientras Lily parecía comprender la razón.

Debes darle tiempo Helene –sugirió la pelirroja

Lily tu eres su amiga¿sabes algo que yo no se¿Será que tiene una novia que no conocemos? –Preguntó algo asustada la chica –Lily sonrío por la pregunta.

Sácate esa idea de la cabeza que no es así, y sea lo que sea, es deber de él decírtelo –respondió Lily con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Entonces ¿ahora si nos vas a contar de Potter? Pregunto la morena impaciente,

Que hay que contar…nos hicimos amigos, luego nos hicimos novios.

No no no, no nos vas a contar asi, porque si pides mi opinión, viendolo todo desde afuera como nosotras, eso fue algo así: primero odio profundo, luego fue surgiendo la amistad, luego James se cansó de tus desplantes y se comenzó a alejar de ti, ahora de pronto aparecen hoy en la mañana dando se besos enfrente de todos.

¿Y ustedes qué¿Nos espían? –preguntó Lily algo asombrada.

No los espiamos Lily, ustedes vivían su odisea de amor y nosotros aunque ustedes no se daban cuenta estábamos junto a ustedes siempre, somos sus amigos¿sabes? –comentó Helene, lo que sacó una sonrisa de la pelirroja.

Bueno entonces paso más o menos lo que ustedes notaron…

Las chicas continuaron hablando hasta tarde en la noche. La mañana siguiente sería el partido de Quiditch más importante del año, sería Gryffindor contra Slytherin, y era la razón por la que el equipo de Gryffindor había entrenado tan arduamente, James era el capitán del equipo, así que los hacía entrenar cada vez que les era posible y el campo estaba disponible para ellos entrenar. La sala común amaneció adornada de dorado y vinotinto, todos vestían sus bufandas y gorros de estos colores, todos estaban muy alegres y esperaban ver bajar a los integrantes del equipo para vitorearlos y animarlos desde temprano. El partido sería a las 10 de la mañana así que para ser Domingo, len la sala común había mucha gente reunida. Lily esperaba junto a sus amigas y a Remus a que los chicos bajaran para ir juntos a desayunar.

James y Sirius realmente disfrutan esto, no se imaginan cuanto –comentó Remus mientras veía hacia las escaleras de donde debían salir los chicos

¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó la rubia

Porque siempre es igual, hace mucho rato que estan listos, solo esperan a que todos hayan bajado a la sala común.

Me puedo hacer una idea de cuanto lo disfrutan…la arrogancia es parte de ellos –comentó Lily impaciente.

Los chicos comenzaron a bajar junto a otros integrantes del equipo, todos comenzaron a hacerle porras y les cantaban canciones de animo, James y Sirius iban adelante del grupo de chicos, y con arrogancia saludaban a todos con sus manos, hasta que James se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras y hizo el ademán de que se callaran, todos hicieron silencio

Ahora el discurso pre-juego –dijo Lily fastidiada entornando los ojos.

Shhh –le dijo su amiga Helene mientras Helene reía divertida.

Hemos entrenado duro para este juego y para toda la temporada, no nos merecemos el ganar solo por ser los mejores, sino por haber invertido mucho de nuestro tiempo entrenando para ganar…-James detuvo sus palabras porque fue interrumpido por los gritos y vítores de todos los alumnos, Sirius hizo ademán de silencio y todos volvieron a callar- Hoy será un día especial, hoy será el primer juego de la temporada y hoy venceremos, venceremos a Slytherin, nuestro peor enemigo en el campo!

Todos comenzaron a gritar y a cantar de nuevo mientras los chicos terminaban de bajar las escaleras, mientras cruzaban el salón para encontrarse con sus amigos chicos los felicitaban y la mayoría de las chicas les daban besos en las mejillas de buena suerte, finalmente llegaron al otro lado de la sala y se encontraron con sus novias e amigos.

Buena suerte chicos –decía Peter brincando de un lado a otro alrededor de los dos jugadores.

Ya Peter, no seas pesado –dijó Sirius apartandolo hacia un lado para poder dar un beso de Buenos Días a su novia.

Oye¿Tienes que dejarte besar por todas las chicas que te pasan por enfrente? –preguntó Diane luego de besar a Sirius de vuelta.

Me encuentran irrestible preciosa, no es mi culpa –dijo riendo, sabía que esto molestaría a la morena

Buenos Días linda pelirroja –dijo James a Lily antes de darle un pequeño beso en la boca.

¿Tienes que seguir haciendo eso antes de cada partido? –preguntó la pelirroja con una ceja alzada.

Es la tradición Lily…la tradición –dijo orgulloso y con una sonrisa, tomo a su chica de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia el retrato para salir de allí

Somos la envidia de todas las chicas ahora Lily, caminamos tomadas de la mano de los chicos más solicitados en Hogwarts –dijo Diane divertida a Lily

A mi eso no me enorgullece en realidad –respondió Lily a su amiga.

¿Te molesta que sea el centro de atracción de todas estas chicas? –le preguntó James al oído

La verdad si –admitió la chica sin mucho problema, James solo sonrío complacido.

El juego había comenzado, Slytherin era un equipo muy violento, en cambio el equipo de Gryffindor se caracterizaba por ser muy ágil en el campo de juego. El buscador de Slytherin era un chico de cabellos rubios casi blancos, alto y tez pálida, su nombre era Lucius Malfoy, en este momento mientras el juego se llevaba a cabo era el peor enemigo de James. El estadio explotaba en colores Verde con Plata, y Dorado con vinotinto, James podía apreciar los colores desde lo alto, que brillaban en la fría mañana por todo el estadio, James siempre se había caracterizado por ser un Buscador muy veloz, y los otros buscadores de los otros equipos en lugar de buscar la snitch lo seguían a él para estar cerca cuando este la visualizara. Llevaban aproximadamente 30 minutos de partido, ya Gryffindor había logrado 30 puntos y Slytherin solo 10, James miraba a su alrededor, en busca de un punto brillante, de pronto sintió un golpe en un lado de su escoba, estaba muy concentrado Ens. Búsqueda y no había notado que Malfoy volaba directo hacía él, y si lo vio nunca pensó que lo atacaría de esa manera, James mantuvo el equilibrio en la escoba y se volteo hacia Malfoy.

¿Qué demonios te ocurre? –preguntó bastante alterado, Lucius solo lo miro friamente y le sonrío sarcásticamente.

¿Qué Potter¿Por poco se caen tus lentes?

James iba a responder pero de pronto vislumbró a lo lejos un destello dorado por detrás de Malfoy

Nos vemos Malfoy! –le dijo con una sonrisa y velozmente arrancó hacia la snitch que vio a lo lejos.

Lucius volteo y comenzó a perseguir a James sin estar seguro siquiera que seguía, pero sabía que donde fuera Potter ahí estaría la snitch, finalmente la vio acercarse, pero James le llevaba ventaja, James estaba cada vez más cerca de la snitch, que revoloteaba por sobre los postes de anotación, ya James estiraba su brazo hacia la snicth que se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de su mano, Malfoy en su desesperación vio la cola de la escoba de James cerca de su mano derecha e instintivamente la tomo y la jaló fuertemente hacia atrás, esto desconcentró totalmente a James quien inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio y en el intento por recuperarlo chocó contra uno de los postes y calló de la escoba, todo ocurrió realmente rápido. Dumbledore, quien miraba el partido intervino con un hechizo deteniendo a James en su caída, evitando su colisión violenta contra el suelo. Sirius que había visto era el guardián y se encontraba cerca del lugar logró atrapar la escoba de James al ver que la caída de su amigo era detenida por Dumbledore.

El partido fue detenido por el silbato de la Sra. Hooch, quien al correr a socorrer a James vio que el chico sostenía algo fuertemente entre sus manos, tenía la snitch en la mano fuertemente agarrada. La señora Hooch la tomó y la mostró al público, logrando de esta forma que el público reventara en aplausos y Gryffindor ganara el partido automáticamente.

James abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía como que todo le daba vueltas, entonces miro el techo y supuso que se encontraba en la enfermería, entonces sintió que alguien le sostenía la mano, busco en la mesa de noche con su mano libre los lentes que le habían quitado. Los consiguió fácilmente, así que se los puso y volteó hacia donde se encontraba su mano. Pudo ver una pequeña mano sobre la suya y más abajo una cabeza pelirroja recostada de la cama, la chica estaba sentada en una silla pero al parecer había sucumbido al cansancio y había recostado su cabeza de la cama. James sonrío dulcemente y paso su mano libre por la cabellera de la chica, la cabeza comenzó a moverse y volteo hacia James, sus miradas se encontraron, ella sonrío con dulzura y se puso de pie, se acercó sin decir palabras y poso un beso en la frente del chico.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien…supongo, no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso…¿y el partido¿Quién gano?

¿Quien crees tú? -preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

¿En serio?…recuerdo que cuando golpee el poste todo se me puso negro, sentí un dolor fuerte en las costillas.

Te rompiste las costillas James –dijo la chica tratando de arreglarle las almohadas al chico- no te imaginas el mal rato que me hiciste pasar…Dumbledore te detuvo antes de que chocaras con el piso

Fue Malfoy…yo no pierdo el control de la escoba así por así, el me jaló la escoba.

Pues Slytherin se quedó sin buscador, porque Malfoy fue descalificado.

¿Qué hora es Lily?

Son casi las 2 de la tarde…todos estuvieron aquí pero Madame Pomfrey los corrió…dijo que había mucha gente y que debías descansar…solo me permitió quedarme a mi.

Fue lindo despertar y encontrarte ahí…a mi lado –Lily sonrió

Me asustaste en serio James, si van a ser todos tus partidos así entonces no iré a más ninguno –James sonrió, le tomó la mano a Lily y se la beso dulcemente.

Oye Lily…en dos días será Día de San Valentín y quería invitarte a Hogsmeade, no habrían clases ese día y…

Ya no expliques tanto, por supuesto que voy contigo…soy tu novia, no?

Pero…¿Estaré bien para entonces? –preguntó apuntando hacía sus costillas.

Mira…-Lily levantó un poco la camisa de James para mostrarle los vendajes, contacto físico que puso un poco incomodo al chico- Madame Pomfrey te esta dando una poción par este tipo de heridas, pero tienes que utilizar estos vendajes por unos días…hace un rato ella me mostró como debes de ponértelos y me dio la tarea de cambiártelos cada día y apretarlos bien…tus huesos están sanando rápido el vendaje es para mantener los huesos en su sitio y ayudar a que sanen más rápidamente, me explico que esta noche podrás ir a tu dormitorio, y tomar la poción cada dos horas…no te toca hasta dentro de una hora más.

James miraba a Lily con una sonrisa, nunca nadie aparte de su madre se había tomado tantos cuidados con él, como lo estaba haciendo ella. La chica volvió a cubrirlo con su camisa y una cobija. James asintió, miro a la chica directo a los ojos, la pelirroja se acercó a él y lo beso en la boca.

Gracias

¿Por? –preguntó confundida

Por cuidarme de esta forma…nunca nadie antes lo había hecho –la chica asintió

Por nada, además no me puedo dar el lujo de perder también a la única persona que amo que me queda en el mundo.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo por este capítulo, quería continuar pero se iba a hacer muy muy largo entonces prefiero dejarlo ahi por ahora, espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mi, por fa escriban sus reviews con buenas o malas criticas, no importa todas son bien recibidas. Bueno que mas me queda por decirrrr...creo que nada...asi que chaito!.. ; )


	12. San Valentín

James había vuelto a su dormitorio esa misma noche, aunque podía andar como si nada, la poción no era milagrosa así que debía de andar con cuidado y para ello llevaba la venda alrededor de sus costillas. Lily lo atendía y acompañaba en cada momento, atención que para el fue lo mejor que pudo sacar de unas costillas rotas. En tan solo unos días sería SanValentín y casualmente había caído Domingo, así que habría una salida a Hogsmeade. Por sobre todas las cosas, James quería invitar a Lily pero antes quería tener planificado un día especial para ella, cada San Valentín en Hogwarts había invitado a una chica distinta, y ahora era Lily, pero Lily no era como las otras chicas, no podía hacer lo mismo que había hecho con todas las demás, tenía que planear un día especial.

Luego de mucho pensar en como hacerlo especial, decidió recurrir a las amigas de Lily, tenía pensado tantas cosas que podrían hacer ese día, que no lograba decidirse, quizás las chicas le dirían que le agradaría más a la pelirroja.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho hace un año que James Potter vendría a mí para preguntarme que hacer en una cita con una chica, nunca le hubiese creído –decía Diane sarcásticamente a su amiga mientras James la miraba un poco molesto.

No lo molestes Diane –dijo Helene mirando la cara de enfado de James- Yo pienso que es lindo de su parte.

Esta bien, no lo molesto….a ver Potter ¿Qué has planeado? –Preguntó la morena- y por favor algo original y no que ya hayas utilizado con todas tus otras novias.

No importa, fue una mala idea venir a hablar con ustedes –dijo James poniéndose de pie molesto por todos los comentarios de Diane.

Cuando ya había cruzado el cuadro y comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo, el cuadro se abrió de nuevo y una chica rubia lo detuvo.

Disculpa a Diane, ella siempre es así –dijo Helene a James luego de detenerlo- No lo hace con mala intención.

Con razón se lleva tan bien con Sirius –comentó James un poco molesto aún.

¿Puedo caminar contigo? –preguntó la rubia.

Claro –respondió el chico ya un poco más relajado.

¿Sabes? Yo pienso que cualquier cosa que decidas para Lily….ella lo considerara maravilloso –dijo la chica cuando comenzaron a caminar.

¿Tu crees?...sabes….es primera vez que he recorrido a alguien para que me aconseje sobre que hacer con una chica y por ello me molestaron tanto los comentarios de tu amiga.

Me imagino, y eso es lo que lo hace tan especial, no importa que hagan durante ese día…lo que Lily más va a disfrutar es tu compañía

De pronto en un cruce hacia otro pasillo se encontraron de frente a Lily junto a Frank Longbottom, también venían caminando y por poco se tropiezan todos.

Hola –dijo Lily un poco sorprendida al encontrarse de esta forma a sus amigos

Hola –dijeron Helene y James al mismo tiempo.

¿A dónde van? –preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Bueno, yo me dirijo a la biblioteca…y como James iba en la misma dirección caminamos juntos, y no sé a donde va él –respondió la rubia devolviendo la misma sonrisa a su amiga.

Yo iba a ir a buscarte Lily, ¿a donde iban ustedes? –preguntó James a la pareja que tenía parada en frente.

Creo que algo muy parecido a ustedes –respondió Frank, Yo iba a la biblioteca y Lily no sé a donde se dirigía solo caminamos juntos hasta donde el camino nos coincida –dijo sonriendo.

Yo también iba a buscarte James –respondió la chica.

Bueno resuelto el misterio yo me dirijo a la biblioteca entonces. ¿Me acompañas Helene, ya dijiste que ibas hacia allá –pregunto Frank a la rubia, la chica asintió y antes de irse los dos juntos Frank dijo- ustedes son una pareja celosa pasiva…jejjjeeje –dijo riéndose mientras se volteaba.

¿Tu crees que somos celosos? –Preguntó Lily a su novio- ¿sentiste celos de Frank?

No creo, quizás un poco, no porque piense que puedan tener algo juntos, sino porque yo quería ir a buscarte. ¿Y tú? –pregunto finalmente

Yo creo que no, Helene es una de mis mejores amigas…Pero yo te esperaba, dijiste que irías a buscarme –James lució un poco confundido y miro su reloj.

Me dijiste que fuera a 7 de la noche y es esa hora

No son las 7 James, son casi las 8 de la noche –dijo Lily y tomo el brazo del chico para mirar al reloj- este reloj tiene que tener una hora de atraso.

Claro!... –dijo el chico como recordando algo- este reloj se lo preste hace unos días a Sirius y el tiene la mala costumbre de atrasar los relojes una hora, dice que es la única forma que pude llegar a tiempo.

Bueno James no importa supuse que algo habría sucedido.

¿Qué tal la reunión de Prefectos? –preguntó el chico tomando la mano de su novia invitándola a caminar de vuelta a la Sala Común..

Lo mismo de siempre, reglas y más reglas, justo lo que ni te gusta ni respetas –comentó con una sonrisa la chica mientras continuaban caminando.

Lily el Domingo…es…Día de San Valentín……..Iremos a Hogsmeade, ¿esta bien? –Preguntó el chico.

Claro, será divertido pasarlo juntos.

Los pocos días que quedaban para que se terminara la semana, y llegara el tan esperado Domingo habían pasado muy rápido, James había quedado encontrarse con Lily en la Sala Común, así que terminaba de preparar todo lo que tenía planeado para ese día, ya se acercaba la hora de encontrarse con la pelirroja y no le gustaba nada la idea de hacerla esperar, ya Sirius y Peter habían salido de la habitación solo quedaban el y Remus que estaba en el baño, James se miró en el espejo de la habitación, el mismo al cual Lily había saltado para verse el collar que le había regalado en Navidad, se acomodó la bufanda, hacía mucho frío afuera, entonces la puerta del baño se abrió y dio paso a su amigo Remus.

Al parecer ya estas listo amigo –dijo Remus al ver a James arreglándose frente al espejo.

Listo Mooney…..¿Vas a salir con Helene? –preguntó James volteándose a mirar a su amigo que guardaba algo en su baúl.

No la invite oficialmente a una cita….solo le dije que para no quedarnos solos en el castillo podríamos ir a comer y a visitar Hogsmeade –James lo miró confundido.

¿Y eso no es una cita? Es San Valentín Remus….¿No crees que quizás ella piense que es una cita? –Preguntó James acercándose y sentándose en la cama de Remus.

Ella está muy clara en lo que tenemos, no creo que piense eso –respondió despreocupado y concentrado aún en su baúl.

¿No me dijiste una vez que te gustaba Helene?

Y todavía me gusta, y creo que muchísimo más que antes –respondió mirando a su amigo.

¿Entonces? –preguntó James confundido

Me da mucho miedo lastimarla, y ya se me acaban las excusas de porque me desaparezco varios días una vez al mes….si tengo algo más con ella tendré que darle alguna explicación convincente….yo no puedo decirle lo que pasa Prongs –respondió el licántropo bastante afectado y confundido

Y no te has puesto a pensar Remus que quizás de esta forma le haces más daño –dijo el chico y al no obtener respuestas de su amigo, miró su reloj y se puso de pie- Bueno, ya tengo que encontrarme con Lily. Nos vemos –se despidió con una sonrisa dejando a su amigo un poco confundido.

James llegó a la Sala Común y se encontró con Lily que hablaba con Helene entusiasmadamente junto a la chimenea. Lily se veía muy hermosa, traía el cabello suelto, tenía una bufanda rosada y una chaqueta marrón entra sus manos. La chica se puso de pie cuando vio a James acercarse, y fue cuando James pudo terminar de verla mejor, estaba muy sencilla, como era ella, como se veía más hermosa.

¿Ya nos vamos? –Preguntó a su novio luego de darle un pequeño beso en la boca.

Si…¿Lista?

Lista –respondió orgullosa y con una sonrisa.

Ya Remus está por bajar –dijo James a Helene antes de irse caminando con Lily, la rubia asintió.

La pareja salió de Hogwarts y pronto en los carruajes llegaron a Hogsmeade, había mucha gente, todo estaba decorado con corazones y pequeños cupidos, todo en alusión del día que se celebraba, James tomó de la mano a Lily y caminaron frente a las tiendas mirando las cosas, entraron en Honeydukes y James compró a lily un montón de dulces, a la chica le gustaban mucho los dulces. Ya era más de medio día, entonces James dirigió a Lily hacia un pequeño parque que se encontraba en Hogsmeade, un poco apartado, pocos alumnos caminaban hacia esa parte del pueblo, disfrutaban mucho de las tiendas. Desde el sitio hasta donde llevó James a Lily se veía claramente el castillo de Hogwarts, cuando Lily llegó al lugar y vio el castillo se quedó boquiabierta.

Hermoso, ¿no? –preguntó el chico

Es bellísimo….y pensar que solo nos quedan unos meses allí y no volveremos más –respondió sin dejar de mirar la majestuosidad del castillo.

Espero te guste la sorpresa que te tengo

James sacó algo pequeño del bolsillo de su chaqueta, luego lo apunto con su varita y pronunció entre dientes un hechizo, Lily lo miraba curiosa. El pequeño paquete se convirtió enana cesta de picnic de buen tamaño, la chica un poco sorprendida, observó como el chico sacaba de dentro de la cesta una manta que luego estiró en el piso.

Un simple hechizo reductor –dijo a la chica que lo miraba confundida, luego la tomó d la mano- ven siéntate y ayúdame a sacar todo lo que esta dentro, espero tengas hambre.

Nunca me esperé un picnic –dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

¿Te gusta la idea? Porque sino hacemos otra cosa –preguntó el chico un poco preocupado

No te preocupes, me encanta la idea, me encantan los picnics –respondió con una sonrisa.

Además me pareció que los pubs estarían llenos hoy y así nos evitamos esa molestia.

Los chicos comenzaron a sacar la comida de la cesta y a arreglarla en la manta, había una gran variedad de alimentos, varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, había también una gran variedad de postres, en la cesta incluso había un pequeño florero y una rosa, la cual puso James en el centro de la manta entre toda la comida, Lily lucía realmente feliz, y se sorprendía con cada plato de comida que James sacaba de la cesta, eran cosas que le gustaba mucho comer, por lo visto el chico se había esforzado en llevar cosas que le gustaran a la chica. Luego de comerse todo lo que James había llevado, pronto lo guardaron dentro de la cesta y la hicieron a un lado, se recostaron en la manta, estaban muy llenos de comida, Lily sentía que se iba a reventar, pero ella disfrutaba mucho comer, especialmente cuando eran cosas que le gustaban.

Oye…¿de donde sacaste tanta comida? –preguntó Lily

Los elfos de Hogwarts me ayudaron un poco –respondió con una sonrisa

¿Un poco? –preguntó la chica divertida

Bueno ellos lo hicieron todo, pero la idea fue mía –respondió defendiéndose, Lily le dio un beso en la nariz para que dejara de hablar.

Nunca había tenido una cita tan especial, me has dado todo lo que más me gusta, ver el castillo, toda la comida…me ha gustado mucho –dijo

Menos mal…porque me volvía loco pensando que hacer contigo que fuera especial y que no hubiese hecho antes

¿Nunca antes habías traído a una chica a un picnic?...¿Aquí? –preguntó un poco sorprendida, ella se imaginó que sería algo que James habría hecho con alguna otra chica antes.

Nunca, tu no eres cualquier chica Lily…Tú eres "Lily", mi Lily –Lily sonrío y se acercó al chico y lo beso dulcemente.

La pareja termino de pasar la tarde sentados en la manta mirando el castillo de Hogwarts, hablando abrazados de cualquier cosa, simplemente disfrutando el momento juntos, sintiéndose felices de estar juntos, siendo simplemente ellos.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola hola! Quiero disculparme primero que nada porque ciertamente hubo un pequeño error en el capítulo anterior, error que ya corregí si se fijan de nuevo. Confundí los nombre de Helene y Diane a mitad de capítulo, porque al principio las llame bien por su nombre y de pronto comenzé a llamar "Diane" a "Helene". Para evitar confusiones futuras explico:

Helene: chica rubia, con una personalidad muy dulce y amable, que le gusta mucho Remus, yRemus gusta much ode ella, amiga de Lily.

Diane: chica de cabellos negros, como me dijo alguien "parecemorocha de Sirius", un poco impulsiva, hasta arrogante, es amable pero digamos que esta siempre a la defensiva, actualmente es novia de Sirius.

Jejeeje, espero que bueno no se me vallan a confundir los que leyeron el capítulo anterior antes de que lo corrigiera, los que lo leyeron ya con la corrección no se preocupen mucho porque entonces no van a entender mucho toda esta explicación, simplemente sigue leyendo ; )

Aprovechare para responder los reviews de una vez:

**Pipu-Radcliffe: **Hola! muchisimas gracias de verdad, gracias a ti pude darme cuenta de el gran error que cometí, pero bueno, no sé porque sigo asociando el nombre de Diane con una rubia y quiza por eso me confundí, pero prefiero el nombre de Helene para la chica de Remus por eso le deje ese nombre, si te fijaste bien al principio del capitulo anterior todo lo escribi como era de pronto me fui y le cambie el nombre a la pobre chica. Gracias!

**Gerulita:** Ciertamente James es de lo más adorable, es el hombre perfecto con todas sus imperfecciones, yo también quiero uno como el! jejejee! Gracias por leer el fic!

**Marce:** Hola! quebueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero te guste este próximo, lo hize mucho más largo d elo que estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo, hasta tuve que dejar cosas para el próximo porque me iba aquedar super larguisimo! espero te guste!.

**Tenshi Lain: **Hola! disculpa la confusión,Helene va con Remus, y Diane con Sirius. Fue un error que cometí al escribir ese capítulo, ya lo he corregido, y espero que entiendas algo con la explicación que dí antes. Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, me alegra mucho, y espero te guste este nuevo capitulo. ; )

* * *

****

**CONFUSIONES Y LUNA LLENA**

James había salido de la habitación y aún Remus miraba hacia el espacio vació por donde había salido su amigo, aun tenía algunas cosas en las manos agachado junto a su baúl, las palabras de James lo habían confundido y aún sonaban en su cabeza…. "_Y no te has puesto a pensar Remus que quizás de esta forma le haces más daño_"… Como había sido tan tonto, si el cada día la quería más entonces ella quizás sentiría lo mismo, como pudo haber sido tan egoísta, como nunca pensó que tarde o temprano Helene saldría lastimada, de cualquier forma, ahora se sentía tan confundido, no podía seguir pensando solo en como él se sentía. Tendría que hacer algo y pronto.

Cuando salió de la habitación encontró a Helene en la Sala Común hablando con otra chica, se veía tan hermosa, era tan dulce, tan adorable, tan segura de sí misma, tan…ella. ¿Qué hacer, de pronto la rubia al probablemente sentir su mirada volteó a verlo, le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, se despidió de la chica con quien hablaba y se acercó a él.

¿Te pasa algo Remus? –preguntó con una sonrisa al llegar hasta donde estaba el chico y mirarlo tan serio, el chico la miró fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos y luego respondió.

¿Nos vamos? –preguntó después de negar con la cabeza, la chica asintió y caminaron hacia el cuadro.

Helene lucía muy emocionada con toda la idea de San Valentín, toda la decoración del pueblo y las tiendas las miraba emocionada, Remus la miraba con una sonrisa y casi no hablaba, ya ella se había acostumbrado a no hacer muchas preguntas, aunque tuviera muchas por hacer, ese era pare del trato, y aunque no le gustaba ya se había acostumbrado a reprimir sus dudas, sus sentimientos, ya no estaba segura si quería seguir con esa relación así, pero sabía que aunque la dejara ahora iba a volver a estar con él, con cualquier palabra que le dijera iba a convencerla, por ello ya había decidido dejarlo solo cuando estuviera completamente segura que eso era lo que quería hacer, que no daría su brazo a torcer luego, que no habría vuelta atrás. Pero Remus nunca se comportaba de esa forma, siempre estaba alegre y sonreía por cada cosa que ella hacía o decía.

Oye Remus…en serio¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó la rubia parándose frente al chico. Remus la vio por un momento y quitó un cabello que tenía en la cara.

¿Te he dicho que eres muy hermosa? –Helene lo miró confundido.

¿Qué ocurre Remus? –preguntó la chica, el chico miro a ambos lados y la tomó por un brazo y la llevó hasta un banco que estaba cerca y los dos se sentaron.

Necesito hablar contigo….Helene….necesito que sepas que nunca antes había conocido alguien como tú, los momentos que paso contigo son los mejores del día, agregas mucha luz a la oscuridad que me rodea, y eso te lo agradezco –Helene lo miraba confundida, a pesar de que Remus decía todas esas cosas linda, sabía que había algo más la manera en que las decía no le daba mucha felicidad en realidad- pero…yo creo que lo mejor es que no sigamos saliendo….que…que nos limitemos a la amistad tan bonita que tenemos –Remus había terminado de hablar y miraba a Helene con una mirada triste.

¿Lo mejor para mi?...no entiendo Remus –preguntó confundida.

Helene no me lo hagas más difícil, por favor.

¿Difícil? –preguntó sonriendo sarcásticamente- mira Remus esta bien, no me des explicaciones, nunca las das. Pero no me pidas mi amistad, al menos no ahora.

Pero Helene…yo no quiero dejar de hablarte ni de verte.

Entiende algo Remus, yo no puedo ser tu amiga de hoy para mañana, desde que comenzé a salir contigo he hecho todo lo que tu me has dicho, no he hecho preguntas cuando he querido hacerlas…y yo pensé que eras otro tipo de persona, yo confié en ti, y ya basta de que me haga daño yo misma….Tampoco pienso que ser enemigos sea la solución, pero entiende algo, yo no puedo ser a partir de este momento tu mejor amiga y asentir con una sonrisa a todo lo que tu me digas porque ¿sabes que, me rompiste el corazón…muchas gracias Sr. Lupin –estas ultimas palabras las dijo ya con lagrimas en sus ojos. Se puso de pie y cuando iba a comenzar a caminar Remus la detuvo tomandola por un brazo.

No te vallas Helene.

¿Para qué me invitaste a salir hoy? –preguntó Helene moleta soltando su brazo al no recibir ninguna respuesta de parte del chico- déjame ir, quiero volver al castillo…sola.

Ya era tarde y Lily se sentía cansada, se despidió de James, y se dirigió a su habitación, todavía recordaba con una sonrisa los momentos lindos del día, entró en la habitación y se detuvo en seco cuando se encontró a Helene llorando sobre su cama, no había más nadie en la habitación, Lily se acercó cautelosa, confundida, porque lloraría su amiga, entonces alcanzó la cama de la chica.

Helene ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Lily preocupada sentándose junto a su amiga, la rubia tan solo soltó la almohada que sostenía y coloco su cabeza en el regazo de Lily.

Así estuvieron largo rato, Lily no quiso hacer más preguntas, cuando Helene estuviera lista le contaría que había ocurrido, así que no quiso presionarla. Helene le contó en su momento a la pelirroja lo ocurrido con Remus, Lily no sabía que decir, Helene continúo llorando hasta quedarse dormida, cuando Lily la arropaba entró Diane en la habitación, Lily le contó lo ocurrido y le pidió que no hiciera ruido para no despertar a la chica. El día siguiente llegó, Helene no quiso acompañar a sus amigas a desayunar, les dijo que bajaría luego, Remus siempre desayunaba temprano, calcularía una hora en la que ya estaría saliendo del Gran Comedor y comería algo rápido, aunque realmente no tenía mucho apetito.

Luego de un rato, sintió un poco de hambre así que decidió encaminarse hacia el Gran Comedor, salió cautelosa de la sala común, y se encaminó decidida a ignorarlo si se lo encontraba. Helene caminaba y mentalmente pedía, no…deseaba no encontrárselo en ninguna parte, deseaba que ya no estuviera en el gran comedor y en algún momento quiso devolverse a su habitación, pero no se escondería, esa no era su manera de ser, si se lo encontraba simplemente lo ignoraría y listo, pero que difícil era la sola idea de coincidir con él en los pasillos, tendría que verlo en algunas clases, pero sería fácil de ignorar porque al menos tendría algo que ver y a que prestar atención. Finalmente cuando estaba por llegar al gran Comedor, ya estaba sintiéndose feliz por no haberlo conseguido en todo el camino, pero cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta y de cantar victoria, se o encontró de frente, por poco chocan, se detuvieron bruscamente y se miraron por unos segundos.

Buenos días Helene –dijo el chico nervioso.

Buenos días Lupin –dijo la chica con un tono frío y entró al Comedor.

Remus se quedó frío en la puerta, no podía moverse, sentía como si el corazón se le rompía, hacía muchísimo tiempo que Helene no lo llamaba Lupin, y nunca antes a había visto actuar tan fríamente, nunca pensó que una chica tan dulce podría ser tan fría con ningún gesto. Remus respiró profundo y se dijo a sí mismo "_Es por su bien_", se fue del lugar con una tristeza que no había sentido nunca antes.

El día había transcurrido normalmente hasta que vendría la clase que tendría que compartir con Remus, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Helene pensaba solo en como haría, antes se sentaba junto a Lily y Remus junto James, pero hacía un tiempo que habían cambiado de lugares, tendría que buscar otra opción, pero el salón estaba ya completo, no sobraba ningún puesto junto a nadie, no que recordara, y no quería sentarse junto a él, eso le haría mucho daño, entró en el aula, y aún no habían llegado todos los alumnos, aún no llegaba Remus, pudo ver que entre las personas que si estaban, estaba Lily con James ya sentados en su lugar, se acercó a ellos, ya que su puesto habitual estaba frente al de la pareja. Los saludo dulcemente y se sentó en su lugar. Lily miró a su amiga, que lucía realmente triste y tomó una decisión.

Oye Helene –dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención de su amiga- ¿Te sientes cómoda¿Sabes, por lo de que tendrás que compartir con Remus tu escritorio? –preguntó cuando la chica había volteado.

La verdad Lily, no –respondió la rubia con tristeza- pero no hay otra opción, todos pospuestos están llenos.

Si quieres te sientas aquí con Lily –dijo James tomando parte de la conversación y sintiéndose preocupado por la chica, ya que esa no era su actitud natural, pero antes de que la chica respondiera Lily la interrumpió.

No…siéntate aquí con James, yo me sentaré con Remus¿Te parece? –preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Si está bien con James –dijo Helene con una sonrisa, la verdad se sintió bastante aliviada. James asintió con otra sonrisa.

Hecho! –dijo la pelirroja tomando sus cosas y poniéndose de pie.

De pronto comenzó a entrar todos los alumnos que faltaban y entre ellos Remus, Sirius y Diane. El licántropo se dirigió a su escritorio habitual y se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse con Lily, miro hacia el escritorio de James y vio que allí se encontraba Helene, quien leía con mucho interés su libro. Se sentó junto a la pelirroja y no pudo evitar preguntar.

¿Ahora tu serás mi compañera?

Así es mi querido amigo¿te molesta? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

La verdad no, pero…. –sin terminar de hablar miro hacia atrás donde se encontraba Helene.

Ella está mejor con James, por ahora –le interrumpió la chica entendiendo lo que él quería decir- te noto muy triste Remus.

Nunca pensé que Helene podía ser tan fría conmigo, eso me duele mucho

Está muy dolida Remus –dijo la chica, luego de un momento en el que estuvieron en silencio no pudo evitar preguntar- Remus tu eres mi amigo, y te conozco muy bien, conozco tus secretos y te quiero muchísimo, pero…¿Por qué dejarla en lugar de contarle lo que realmente te pasa?

Tengo miedo de hacerle daño, es por su propio bien…además me da mucho miedo de que no entienda.

Remus, hace muchísimo tiempo que yo lo sé, y hace mucho más tiempo que James y Sirius y Peter lo saben, y aún estamos a salvo, aún te queremos, aún no nos has hecho daño….¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no lo entenderá? –justo cuando Lupin iba a responder el profesor entró en el salón y no pudieron seguir hablando.

Los días pasaban y Helene seguía intentando evitar a Remus mientras le fuera posible, y cuando era inevitable simplemente era fría con él, se sentía muy decepcionada de él y consigo misma, por haber aceptado desde el primer momento tener esa "relación" con Remus, y simplemente pensó que Remus era distinto a los demás chicos, entre los Merodeadores parecía ser el menos mujeriego, más serio, y había resultado ser el peor, porque sus amigas estaban con los que siempre habían parecido ser los más mujeriegos de todos y resultaron ser mucho más serios de lo que había resultado ser Remus.

Remus por su parte se encontraba tan confundido, no sabía que hacer, lo que más quería en el mundo era ir y abrazarla, pero con la actitud fría que tenía sabía que era lo último que podía pensar en hacer. Sus amigos no sabían si reconfortarlo o regañarlo, aunque solo él era dueño de su secreto y él sabría a quien contárselo y a quien no. Una noche antes de dormir, James hablaba con Sirius en su cama, y peter los escuchaba con admiración y reía ante cualquier comentario apenas chistoso que hiciera cualquiera de los dos, Remus estaba recostado en su cama pensando.

Necesito una opinión chicos…de verdad ya me voy a volver loco de tanto pensar –comentó el chico a sus amigos.

¿Más loco aún? –preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa, comentario con el cual Peter rió con una carcajada, James y Sirius lo miraron reprobatoriamente y se calló de inmediato.

La verdad Remus tu situación no es muy fácil –respondió James.

Pero que harías tu en mi lugar James? –preguntó Remus

Yo….yo creo que se lo contaría todo a Lily y esperar lo mejor de ella, si ella no fuera capaz de soportarlo entonces no sería una chica para mí, y aunque no quisiera tendría que aceptarlo.

Yo creo que James tiene razón, yo también se lo contaría a Diane.

Me da miedo perderla por eso –respondió Remus.

Yo creo que de cualquier forma ya la perdiste –comentó Peter aburrido.

Creo que Peter tiene razón¿qué tanto tienes por perder ahora? –dijo finalmente James.

La confusión que tenía Remus en su cabeza se mezclaba con el hecho de que esa noche sería luna llena, ya se estaba sintiendo mal, siempre antes de luna llena se sentía mareado y andaba pálido, Dumbledorele daba cada día de luna llena una botella de poción, esta poción simplemente lo ponía a dormir durante toda la noche, así que aunque se transformara tan solo dormiría. Ya se acercaba la noche y sus amigos se preparaban para acompañarlo hasta la casa de los gritos, siempre lo habían hecho, se transformaban ellos mismos en animales y acompañaban a su amigo durante gran parte de la noche, y se aseguraban de que la poción había hecho efecto para dejarlo solo de nuevo.

¿Listo Remus? –preguntó Sirius a su amigo que estaba sentado en su cama con la cara pálida y sudando frío

Debemos apresurarnos, se nos ha hecho un poco tarde y pronto anochecerá –comentó Peter, Remus solo asintió con la cabeza y se puso en pie.

Ya Lily fue en busca de la poción, dijo que nos encontraba en el Vestíbulo –dijo James a Remus y lo tomaba por un brazo para ayudarlo a andar.

Los chicos bajaban las escaleras hacia la sala común, no había mucha gente allí así que esperaban pasar desapercibidos, Remus llevaba puesta una gabardina y su cara de malestar no la podía esconder, James lo llevaba por un brazo. Con el paso del tiempo Remus había podido manejar mejor su situación, cuando apenas había llegado al colegio, los días de luna llena los pasaba en gran parte en la enfermería o acostado en la cama, no aguantaba los mareos y el sudor frío, pero mientras crecía se hacía más fuerte ante esos malestares, pero aunque ahora asistía a clases normalmente, sintiéndose un poco mal, mientras más se acercaba la noche peor se iba sintiendo.

Cuando cruzaron el cuadro, no se percataron de que alguien los miraba con mucha curiosidad, una chica rubia y delgada que desde un rincón de la sala, estaba sentada leyendo un libro, no les quitó la vista de encima hasta que desaparecieron por el cuadro. Helene estaba molesta, pero por primera vez podría seguirlos y saber que pasaba, si él no quería contarle entonces ella debía averiguarlo por sus propios medios, ella sabía que hasta su amiga Lily era cómplice en lo que sea que estos chicos hacían, pero nunca había querido decirle que pasaba. La chica se puso de pie y dejo el libro sobre el sillón donde estaba sentada. Y se encaminó sin pensar las consecuencias, a seguir los chicos.

Ella trato de ir lo más lejos que le fuera posible de ellos pero sin perderlos de vista, porque Sirius miraba a todos lados a cada rato, de pronto se detuvieron cerca de la puerta principal, Helene vio como alguien se les acercaba, era una chica pelirroja, Lily, y le daba algo a Sirius, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Remus y otro en la boca a James, definitivamente ella era cómplice en lo que sea que este grupo hacia. Lily entró en El Gran Comedor y entonces ella aprovechó para salir de su escondite y dirigirse hasta la puerta, cuando salió se percató de que hacia algo de frío, pero no iba a volver. Siguió caminando y los vio de nuevo, se dirigían hacia el Sauce Boxeador, James hizo un hechizo paralizador y entraron por un orificio que había en la base del árbol. Helene estaba confundida, que harían ahí, seguramente era algún pasadizo secreto, pero adonde llevaría. Por un momento pensó y se dio media vuelta, mejor volvía al castillo, pero antes de dar el primer paso, se dio media vuelta de nuevo y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el árbol, ya estaba oscureciendo, entro en el árbol y pudo comprobar que definitivamente era un pasadizo secreto, siguió caminando y escuchaba a lo lejos las voces de los chicos, cuando termino el pasadizo, vio unas escaleras y una trampilla sobre ellas, subió y se detuvo a escuchar antes de entrar, no se oían voces.

Cuando estuvo dentro pudo notar que era una casa vieja y gastada, parecía que se iba a caer. Entonces fue que se imagino que quizás sería la casa de los gritos en Hogsmeade. Subió las escaleras con todo el silencio que pudo pero la madera rechinaba mucho con cada paso, pero los chicos parecían muy absortos en una conversación, podía oír sus voces, cuando llegó hasta arriba, los vio a todos reunidos en una gran habitación, pero su suerte había durado mucho, se había acercado demasiado como para no ser notada.

Los chicos habían llegado a la casa de los gritos y subieron las escaleras cuando estuvieron arriba sentaron a Remus en una silla y James se dispuso a batir de nuevo la poción bien, mientras Sirius y Peter hablaban distraídos, de pronto Sirius se quedó callado y se acercó a la puerta, y pudo verla, era Helene que estaba cerca de la puerta.

¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sirius muy serio a la chica.

Todos los demás se asomaron a la puerta, Remus se puso de pie y se acercó también y la vio ahí parada frente a Sirius. De pronto una ira lo invadió, quizás porque su transformación estaba por darse o porque simplemente le molesto la presencia de la chica, pero quito a todos del medio a empujones y la tomo fuertemente por un brazo, la chica hizo un gesto como de que le hacía daño.

¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó desesperado- Responde.

Yo…sueltame que me lastimas….

No tienes derecho, no tienes nada que hacer aquí –James y Sirius se adelantaron, porque Remus sacudía a la pobre chica fuertemente.

Cuando lograron quitarle a la chica de las manos, Remus calló al suelo y empezó a sudar, James puso en manos de Sirius a la chica, Helene estaba muy confundida, James corrió hasta donde había dejado la poción y se la dio a Remus, y lo ayudo a beberla.

Es muy tarde…Sirius tendremos que reternerlo hasta que la poción haga efecto –dijo James mirando a su amigo mientras obligaba o ayudaba a Remus a tomar la poción completa, luego dijo mirando a Peter- tienes que llevártela de aquí, en este mismo momento –Peter asintió y tomó a la chica por un brazo y se la llevó lo más rápido que le fue posible.


	14. Tristeza

Hola! Bueno recuerden que la historia y los personaje sprincipales pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo algunos los han salid ode mi invención. Quería tambien pedirle sdisculpas sinceras por todo el retraso, siempre he tratado de actualizar con prontitud, pero estaba culminando el semestre enla universidad y en lugar de aligerar las cosas las hace mas estresantes, pero ahora estoy de vacacones así que espero actualizar mucho más rápid oque anteriormente. Aprovecho para responder reviews de una vez:

**Marce:** Disculpa la tardanza!...bueno aqui verás finalmente lo que ha pasado lego de que Helene siguiera a los merodeadores, espero te guste...Y gracias de verdad por el tiempo que te tomas en leer mi fic.

**Pipu-Radcliffe:** Bueno aunque me pediste q no demorara, aunque no contaba con hacerlo, sucedio...jejejeje...pero aqui está el capítulo siguiente q espero te guste. : )

**Tenshi Lain:** Bueno que te puedo decir, sería divertido ver como Remus en su forma de hombre lobo se comier a la rata de Peter, pero bueno sería algo como muy drástico y se saldría de las líneas de a historia que ya conocemos jejejejeje...esperote guste tambien este capitulo, y gracias por el tiempo q te tomaste leyendo el fic y escribendo el review.

**Esther Camacho:** Hola Esther, bueno intente acceder a la dirección que me dejaste pero no me llevó a ninguna parte. No te imaginas cuanto me motiva y me alegra el review que me mandaste, me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado tanto, es mi primer fic y me alegra recibir reviews como el tuyo, y bueno como ya aprendiste a enviar reviews espero seguir recibiendolos y así saber si te va gustando o no el desarrollo de la historia. ; )

* * *

Peter llevaba a Helene por un brazo y caminaba lo más rápido que le era posible, porque ella no se lo permitía, estaba tan sorprendida que caminaba muy lento a pesar de que Peter la jalaba. Cuando salieron del Sauce Boxeador y estuvieron a una distancia prudente de él, Peter sentó en el piso a Helene que no dejaba de mirar hacia el árbol, él lucía algo más que nervioso.

¿Por qué has hecho eso, niña tonta –dijo finalmente Peter a la rubia. Ella solo lo miro inexpresivamente y de pronto una lágrima corrió por su mejilla- Mejor buscamos a Evans, ella sabrá que hacer contigo.

Peter tomó por un brazo de nuevo a Helene y la obligó a ponerse de pie, y se pusieron en camino hacia el castillo. Peter notó que la rubia comenzaba a tiritar de frío y se detuvo murmurando con amargura, entonces se quitó su capa y se la puso a la chica. Continuaron caminando y llegaron pronto al castillo, la rubia aún no decía nada. Entraron en el vestíbulo y la sentó en un asiento que estaba allí.

Iré a buscar a Evans que debe de estar aún en el Comedor, por favor no cometas otra estupidez y espera aquí –le dijo molesto, ella lo miró por un segundo y siguió viendo luego al espacio vacío.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos Lily salía corriendo del Gran Comedor con Peter, la rubia continuaba ahí sentada mirando hacia el vacío, Lily le tomó una mano y la otra se la puso en la mejilla, la miro preocupada.

Helene amiga –la chica no le respondió nada pero al mirarla se le echó encima a llorar, Lily la abrazó fuertemente- vamos a ir a nuestra habitación.

Peter acompañó a Lily y a Helene hasta la sala común, la pelirroja subió a su amiga hasta la habitación, donde se encontraba Diane leyendo un libro sobre su cama, al ver a sus amigas llegar de esa forma tan extraña, Lily casi que arrastrando a Helene, se puso de pie pronto y se acercó hasta la cama de Helene donde ya Lily acostaba a la rubia.

¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Diane preocupada miando como su amiga se acurrucaba en la cama recostando su cabeza en el regazo de Lily.

Solo está sorprendida, no es más nada –respondió Lily mirando a su amiga.

¿Y que la ha sorprendido de esa forma?

Aún no estoy segura, esperemos a que este lista para hablar –respondió la pelirroja acariciando el cabello de la rubia.

¿Pero y no estabas con ella? –preguntó Diane sin entender nada.

No, luego te explico mejor Diane, preocupémonos por ella en este momento –la morena asintió.

Helene sollozó por un rato, Lily continuaba ahí a su lado esperando a que ella fuera la primera en hablar. Diane había salido a buscar algo para beber que darle a Helene. Por la cabeza de Helene pasaban muchas cosas, pero la impresión de la forma en que Remus le había gritado no podía quitársele, ese momento se le repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, Remus era una persona tan tranquila y pasiva, que la mirada que le dio esta noche era una que nunca antes había visto en él. Se empezó a sentir cansada, tal vez por todo lo que había llorado y las caricias de Lily en su cabello le estaban dando sueño.

Lily, yo sé que tu sabes que es lo que está pasando con Remus –dijo la rubia a su amiga.

Te lo he dicho antes, es deber de Remus decirte lo que pasa. Y créeme Helene, que si esta vez lo obligaré si es necesario porque mereces una explicación –Helene asintió.

Tienes razón, nadie me lo explicará mejor que él.

El día siguiente llegó pronto, Luego de un rato más Helene se había quedado dormida, y Lily no supo como explicarle a Diane lo que había ocurrido, solo supo decirle que estaba muy cansada y que la misma Helene seguramente le explicaría mejor lo que había ocurrido porque ella de cualquier forma no había estado presente, Diane aunque no contenta decidió dejarlo así. Lily se despertó primero que las demás chicas, miró las camas de sus amigas, aún dormían placidamente, se sintió un poco preocupada por Helene, se paró de la cama y se encamino hacia el baño, quería salir temprano y encontrarse a los Merodeadores, así tuviera que ir a despertarlos.

Salió del baño lista, miró a las camas, sus amigas aún dormían aunque seguramente no por mucho tiempo más. Así que salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo haciendo el mayor silencio que se le hizo posible. Cuando estuvo en la Sala común hecho una mirada a su alrededor, habían algunos chicos de primero ya despiertos hablando enérgicamente, pero no había rastros de los Merodeadores, así que decidió ir hasta su habitación.

La chica tocó suavemente la puerta, pero no parecía haber nadie despierto, estaba muy silencioso, así que con mucho cuidado entreabrió la puerta y miró hacia adentro, todas las camas estaban llenas menos la de Remus, seguramente estaría en la casa de los gritos aún o en la enfermería, entró con todo el silenció que pudo, volvió a cerrar la puerta y caminó hasta la cama de su novio, cuando estuvo ahí pudo ver que tenía el cabello más desordenado de lo normal lo que le causo mucha gracia, le pasó una mano por los cabellos, entonces el chico dijo algo.

¿Lily? –dijo esto y siguió durmiendo, en realidad lo dijo dormido, Lily se sintió sorprendida.

James –dijo la chica en un susurro- despierta –James entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver muy borrosamente a la pelirroja, la chica le pasó los lentes.

Lily –dijo luego de colocarse los lentes.

Dijiste mi nombre dormido –dijo la chica

Sentí tu olor en mis sueños, supongo que no era un sueño después de todo.

Supongo –dijo la chica con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo está Remus?

Lo dejamos hace unas poca horas en la enfermería, en realidad no hemos dormido mucho –respondió el chico luego de dar un gran bostezo- menos mal que hoy es domingo. Por cierto¿Cómo está Helene?

Anoche estaba muy mal, no quería hablar al respecto –dijo la chica recostándose junto a su novio- Esperaré a que despierte a ver si está mejor hoy.

Vas a dormir un rato conmigo¿verdad? –preguntó el chico de lentes, logrando una sonrisa de la pelirroja.

En realidad no, ya debería de ir a ver si las chicas despertaron –la chica se puso de pie luego de dar un beso en la mejilla a su novio, el chico pareció poner cara de decepción.

¿No me darás un beso de buenas noches?

No es de noche James –dijo la chica en un tono muy bajo para no despertar a los otros, se acercó al chico y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca- Que duermas bien!

La chica salió de la habitación haciendo el mayor silencio que se le hizo posible. Ya habían más personas en la Sala Común, se encaminó hacia su propio dormitorio con la esperanza de encontrar despiertas a sus dos amigas. Al entrar, pudo constatar que en la cama de Diane no había nadie y la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, seguramente se estaría arreglando, pero Helene todavía estaba enrollada en sus sabanas, Lily se acercó hasta ella y pudo ver que tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no se movía, estaba mirado a un punto vacío del lugar como lo hacía la noche anterior.

Buenos días –dijo Lily al sentarse frente a ella en la cama de Diane, la chica pareció salir de su letargo y la miró.

Buenos Días –respondió y luego volvió su mirada de nuevo al espacio vacío de antes.

No puedes estar siempre así...

En eso Lily tiene razón –interrumpió Diane que salía del baño justo cuando Lily le decía eso a su amiga- eres una chica muy linda, y muy dulce para que actúes ahora de esta forma tan extraña y te encierres en ti misma a lamentarte por algo que aún no sé que es –estas ultimas palabras las dijo mirando a Lily.

Diane tiene razón Helene, además nos tienes a nosotras y si te vas a quedar todo el día ahí tirada en la cama entonces tendrás que hacer espacio para nosotras –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, Helene se sentó en la cama.

¿Nos vas a hacer caso? –preguntó Diane un poco sorprendida

¿Tú crees que tengo ganas de estar con ustedes dos molestándome todo el día en mi cama? –preguntó la rubia.

Entonces te esperaremos para ir a desayunar –añadió la pelirroja.

No les prometo nada con el desayuno, pero al menos estaré ahí.

Algo es algo –dijo finalmente la morena.

Las chicas salieron al poco rato de la habitación, la tristeza de Helene era evidente, tenía unas grandes ojeras en sus ojos, y no sonreía tan seguido como normalmente lo hacía. Habían pasado muchas cosas y la imagen de Remus gritándole y apretándole el brazo con tanta fuerza era un poco difícil de hacer a un lado, además de que tenía las marcas de las manos de Remus en el brazo, realmente la había agarrado con fuerza. Entraron en el Gran Comedor y fueron a su lugar en la mesa, habían pocas personas comiendo, como cada Domingo tan temprano en la mañana era difícil encontrar el comedor lleno. Helene solo pudo tomar un poco de jugo y como un obligada por sus amigas algo de bizcocho, pero no pudo tragar más nada, cuando estaban por terminar de comer Helene no pudo evitar preguntar a Lily, no podía aguantarlo por más tiempo.

Lily¿Dónde está Remus? –preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

No creo que te consigas a Remus hoy en ninguna parte Helene, no te preocupes –Diane escuchaba atenta, habían muchas cosas que no entendía y preguntaría cuando tuviera oportunidad.

¿Dónde está? –Insistió la rubia. Lily la miró fijamente a los ojos y pudo ver que estaba muy decida a saberlo.

Remus está en la enfermería y estará allí gran parte del día.

¿Por qué está Remus en la enfermería? –los ojos de Helene comenzaban a humedecerse por las lágrimas pero continuaba decidida.

Está débil y probablemente herido, James no me ha dado detalles –respondió sin dejar de mirar a su amiga, estaba dispuesta a responder tantas preguntas le fuera posible.

¿Qué les diste anoche antes de que salieran del castillo? –la pelirroja se sorprendió un poco pero respondió.

Una poción, no me hagas entrar en detalles que yo misma no sé como explicarte.

Ya me has dicho eso antes, está bien.

Ahora, creo que he aguantado mucho tiempo. Helene¿Qué te hizo Remus? –Diane preguntó ya impaciente y Helene solo se levantó un poco la manga de la camisa que llevaba puesta y unas marcas rojas marcaban su piel blanca, Lily se sorprendió mucho al ver los moretones del brazo de su amiga y se asustó, nadie le había dicho que Remus había lastimado a Helene. Lily se puso de pie y miró fijamente a sus amigas.

Anda Lily, ve y dile que no lo quiero ni a un metro de distancia mío –dijo Helene sabiendo a donde iría su amiga, y mientras más hablaba más lágrimas llenaban sus ojos- y dile que no quiero que ni me mire, no me importan sus secretos o sus "condiciones", más nunca me meteré en su vida –Lily tan solo asintió y se fue con paso decidido del Comedor.

Lily fue directo a la enfermería. No sabía si lo encontraría despierto o no, pero necesitaba intentarlo. Al llegar frente a la puerta del lugar, respiro profundo y entonces tocó la puerta. En un momento Madame Pomfrey abrió la puerta.

¿Sí querida?

¿Se encuentra Remus Lupin en la enfermería en este momento?

El Sr. Lupin está descansando, Srta. Evans.

Discúlpeme la molestia Madame Pomfrey, pero ¿Podría usted ver si está dormido?...porque sino es así me gustaría verlo por un momento .preguntó la chica con algo de desesperación.

No creo que sea necesario molestarlo…

Pero será solo un momento, por favor –dijo la chica suplicando. La enfermera lo pensó por un momento pero a la final cedió y fue a ver si el chico dormía, al cabo de unos segundos volvió a asomarse en la puerta.

El Sr. Lupin también desea hablar con usted. No entiendo el deseo desesperado de los jóvenes de no tomarse un descanso por un momento –decía a regañadientes mientras dejaba entrar Lily a la habitación.

Lily caminó hacia la única cama n la que había alguien en toda la enfermería, donde estaba un chico con aspecto muy cansado, con algunos rasguños en la cara y en los brazos. La chica llegó hasta la cama y estuvo frente a él, el chico la miró con una sonrisa triste en su rostro y la invitó con su mirada a sentarse en la silla junto a la cama.

¿Cómo estas Remus? .preguntó la chica luego de sentarse y tomar una de las manos del chico.

Bien, supongo….¿Como está …?

Helene está muy dolida Remus. Aún no entiende que fue lo que paso…

Ya mi cuerpo comenzaba a actuar como el de un lobo, y me invadió una gran ira cuando la vi…ella no debía estar allí….recuerdo muy bien el momento, y se que la lastime…sino hubiese sido por James y Sirius quizás hubiese sido peor.

Ella mando a decirte algo Remus –el chico la miró expectante- no quiere que te acerques a ella, no quiere que la mires.

No es para menos –los ojos del chico comenzaban a humedecerse.

Yo pienso que debes buscar la manera de explicarle de una buena vez Remus.

Yo también, y ya no me importa que piense, ya ocurrió lo que tanto me temía

* * *

Bueno! este ha sido este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado...Espero reviews, de verdad que o motivana uno a continuar actualizando pronto... ; ).


	15. Al fin la verdad

Remus había vuelto ya a su habitación, había pasado gran parte del día en la enfermería. En todo el camino de vuelta con sus amigos no vio a Helene por ninguna parte, y aunque no sabía que decirle o como reaccionaría al verla se sintió bastante decepcionado de no ver al menos de lejos que se encontraba bien. Sus amigos habían ido a cenar al Gran Comedor, el decidió no ir, a pesar de todo no quería hacer pasar un mal rato a Helene, especialmente si iba a estar comiendo. Y ahí, solo en la habitación, miraba por una ventana absorto en la noche, mirando fijamente a la menguante luna. Cuando los chicos volvieron a la habitación ya estaba acostado en la cama, se hizo el dormido cuando los escuchó entrar, no se sentía de ánimos como para hablar sobre trivialidades. Los chicos al verlo dormir, intentaron hacer el menor ruido posible, y se acostaron a dormir también hablando entre susurros.

La mañana siguiente aunque Remus no quisiera aparecerse en el Gran Comedor, sentía mucha hambre como para dejarlo pasar, así que salió de su habitación mucho después que sus amigos y se encamino decidido al Comedor. En su mente discutía si debía o no sentase junto a sus amigos, allí estaría Helene, y no quería incomodarla pero al mismo tiempo sentía que ya debía de encararla, para que no pensara que al no le importaba y que podía ir a sentarse en otro lado. La verdad hiciera lo que hiciera, sentarse allí o no, estaría mal de cualquier forma, sería el malo de cualquier forma. Finalmente decidió simplemente entrar, y acercarse lo suficiente para estudiar si era inteligente de su parte sentarse con sus amigos o no.

Remus se acercó a la puerta del Gran Comedor, se detuvo por un momento vacilante, hasta que decidió finalmente entrar, todos comían despreocupados, caminó hasta donde habitualmente se sentaba, Helene estaba sentada junto a Lily, junto a la pelirroja estaba sentado James, frente a ellos respectivamente se encontraban Peter, Sirius y Diane. Sirius miró acercarse a su amigo y le hizo una seña con la mano de que se acercara.

Ven Remus, te reservamos un puesto junto a James –dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Helene se encontraba de espaldas, así que no pudo verlo, pero al escuchar el nombre de Remus no pudo evitar sentirse tensa. Y recordó la cara que tenía aquella noche. Remus se acercó y tímidamente se sentó junto a James, quien le devolvió un gesto de entender lo que sucedía. La mesa se quedó tensa por un momento, entonces entre todos trataban a cada omento de decir algo gracioso para alivianar el ambiente, Helene no había siquiera volteado a mirarlo ni una vez, Remus cada vez que podía la miraba de reojo. La rubia termino su desayuno lo más rápido que pudo, se puso de pie y salió del Gran Comedor a grandes zancadas. Remus la miro salir con una mirada triste, sin saber que hacer, y con ganas de correr tras ella y pedirle perdón.

Busca un momento adecuado para hablar con ella –dijo Lily a Remus pasando por encima de James.

¿Cuándo es el momento adecuado? –preguntó el licántropo en un susurro que pudo ser oído por James.

Si crees que no lo habrá entonces crea ese momento tú Remus –dijo James a su amigo

Yo pienso Remus, y disculpa mi intromisión en tus problemas, que no importa como ni cuando, sea cual sea la razón por la que le dejaste esas marcas en los brazos, debes explicárselo pronto, si es que hay una explicación –dijo Diane con algo de arrogancia.

Creo que Di tiene razón Remus –Agregó Sirius apoyando a su novia.

Yo no entiendo cual es el problema, ya no tienes nada que perder o ganar, deja las cosas así. Hagas lo que hagas no creo que te vuelva a hablar –comentó Peter despreocupadamente comiendo su desayuno. Y su comentario pareció encender el interés de Remus.

Creo que tienes razón Peter…..No tengo nada que perder o ganar…..así que voy a salir pronto de esta agonía –dijo Remus parándose de la mesa.

Remus comenzó a caminar en busca de la chica, pero no sabía donde podría encontrarla. Entonces miró el reloj y notó que su hora de clases estaba cerca y no debía faltar ya había faltado el día antes. Caminó un poco desilusionado en dirección al salón de Runas Antiguas, esta clase Helene no la tomaba, así que no estaría allí, gran parte de la clase la paso pensando en la chica y en que decirle, y los minutos parecían pasar más lentos que de costumbre. Cuando la clase terminó, corrió en dirección al salón de Astrología, esa sería la clase de la que estaría saliendo Helene en ese momento, y el aula no se encontraba muy lejos de donde el estaba. Llegó casi sin aliento al lugar y ya un grupo de personas salían del lugar, se detuvo junto a un pilar a recuperar su aliento mientras veía a las personas salir de aula, entonces la vio salir, hablaba con otras chicas, entonces se acercó, ella no lo vio acercarse pero las otras chicas que hablaban con ella sí.

Necesito hablar contigo –dijo casi sin aliento al acercarse. Helene se sorprendió. Las chicas que iban con ella continuaron caminando y los dejaron solos.

Lo que sea que vayas a decir, dilo rápido –respondió la chica y lo miró como esperando que él hablará.

Remus la miro con tristeza, nunca Helene había sido tan frío con él, de hecho nunca pensó que esa chica tan dulce podría ser fría con alguien.

Siento mucho lo que paso Helene… -la chica le torció los ojos- Sé que te lastime física y emocionalmente, y algo que se que no podrás entender y lo comprendo, pero esto es lo que quería evitar que pasara alguna vez, por eso termine nuestra relación.

¿Y con eso tu piensas excusarte? ¿Nunca conseguí la confianza suficiente de ti con todo lo que pasamos?...Siempre supe que tenías algún secreto, y no te presione porque esperaba que tu mismo me lo dijeras, un secreto que por cierto todo el mundo sabe menos yo.

La chica molesta dio media vuelta e iba a comenzar a caminar y dejarlo solo ahí, pero el la tomo por un brazo y la detuvo. Los dos se quedaron así por un momento, el se acercó hacia la espalda de ella, suspiro y cerró los ojos como tomando fuerzas para decir lo que tenía que decir.

Soy un licántropo Helene, ese es mi gran secreto –la chica sintió que se le helaba la piel por un segundo, se imagino muchísimas cosas pero nunca eso, entonces soltó su brazo de la mano de Remus y se volteo a mirarlo- Yo no quería hacerte daño –algunas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos del chico.

La chica lo miro desconcertada y sorprendida por varios segundos, el solo miraba el piso. Por un segundo el rostro dulce volvió a la chica, pero de pronto pareció despertar de un sueño, y el rostro frío volvió a su cara.

Yo lo hubiese entendido, pero no confiaste en mi….Ya he llorado mucho por ti….y puedo disculparte ahora, pero dentro de mí esa no será la realidad, te odiaré por haberme lastimado, por no haber confiado en mi, porque no puedo olvidar tu cara mientras me sacudías aquella noche.

Sé que decir lo siento no es suficiente, pero quería que supieras mis razones y que de alguna forma sepas que me duele mucho lo que ocurrió.

Esta bien, ya lo has dicho –la chica se dio la vuelta para irse de nuevo pero se detuvo antes de comenzar a caminar y así de espaldas dijo- Esta bien que seas un licántropo, eso es lo que eres, yo me estaba enamorando de ti, eso no me hubiese importado.

La chica se fue, el chico la miro alejarse hasta que la perdió de vista, se acercó a un banco que estaba cerca y se sentó. Pronto comenzaron a llegar más personas para la próxima clase, no sintió ánimos de nada, no quería pararse a caminar, solo quería quedarse allí sentado pensando.

Helene volvió a su habitación luego de sus últimas clases del día, no había podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que Remus le había dicho, no podía negar que de alguna forma se esperaba algo como eso, pero no tenía ninguna certeza. No sabía que hacer y ciertamente no se sentía como para verlo durante la cena, así que prefirió no ir a comer, además que todo este problema la tenía sin apetito. Así que decidió quedarse a mirar por la ventana y pensar. Pronto Lily volvió de cenar.

Imagine que estarías aquí –comentó la pelirroja acercándose a la chica- ¿Cómo estas?

Ya me lo ha dicho, finalmente decidió sincerarse conmigo –dijo la chica obviando la pregunta de su amiga, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

¿Y ha sido demasiado tarde? –preguntó Lily sentándose en su cama que estaba junto a la ventana

No lo sé –respondió algo confundida mirando a su amiga.

Sea cual sea tu decisión al final de todo esto siempre te voy a apoyar porque eres mi amiga….Pero tengo que decirte o más bien pedirte que no seas tan dura contigo misma o con él, no vale la pena –la rubia asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

No sé que hacer Lily, no me quiero adelantar a nada….no quiero tomar ninguna decisión ahora.

Eso está bien, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, no apresurarte….Pero, ¿Cuál fue tu reacción cuando te lo contó? –preguntó la pelirroja.

Supongo que fui bastante fría con él, tan fría como pensé que jamás podría actuar frente a alguien….Pero fue mi reacción más sincera, le dije que no podría disculparlo, al menos no por ahora, todo está muy fresco, no quiero odiarlo, creo que necesito tiempo para procesar todo esto.

Esta bien, me parece bastante maduro de tu parte a pesar de todo…yo hubiese sido mucho más impulsiva, ya me conoces.

Ciertamente, pobre de Potter –comentó la rubia a modo de burla con una leve sonrisa.


	16. ¿Hermosas responsabilidades?

N/A: Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice, pero nunca es demasiado tarde para terminar un fic. Espero ir poco a poco agarrando el hilo de la historia y del formato de narración, mientras por fa tengame paciencia, espero actualizar más seguido y espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

Quedaban solo unos dos meses para que se acabara el año escolar y esto intensificaba las preocupaciones para Lily, no solo los exámenes finales, también necesitaba pensar muy bien que iba a hacer ahora que se iría de Hogwarts, definitivamente asistiría a la escuela de aurores si era aceptada, respuesta que tendría muy pronto, en vista de que se realizaría pronto una preselección, luego un curso inductivo en el cual quedarían seleccionados finalmente los aspirantes a aurores, pero eso sería después de salir de Hogwarts. Los merodeadores, Diane y ella habían llenado sus aplicaciones para dicha escuela, mientras Helene había decidido irse por la rama de la medicina mágica.

Lily había tomado como decisión hasta ahora, ir a casa al salir del colegio, aunque esta idea no le gustaba mucho, pero solo por un corto período de tiempo, mientras conseguía un trabajo en el mundo mágico, conseguir un lugar el cual poder alquilar para vivir y estudiar en la escuela de aurores. No había querido hablar de estos problemas con James, no quería preocuparlo, y mucho menos hacerlo sentir como que tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla, además habían estado full con los exámenes, estudiando muchísimo en sus tiempo libres, James practicando duró al Quidditch, en unas semanas sería la gran final, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, Slytherin había tenido una muy mala temporada. La chica se encontraba en el Gran Comedor desayunando sola, se había despertado bastante temprano y no espero por nadie. Ya terminaba de desayunar cuando un chico de cabellos negros y desordenados se acercaba a ella.

¿En que piensas princesa? –preguntó James sentándose junto a Lily y desordenando su cabello.

En el futuro... –respondió mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa.

Que curioso! Tengo también algunos días pensando en el futuro muy seriamente.

Es natural, ya nos graduaremos en Hogwarts y comenzara nuestras vidas como adultos, con responsabilidades más grandes –respondió la pelirroja.

Exactamente….responsabilidades, hermosas responsabilidades –respondió el chico pensativo, y Lily no entendió muy bien lo que quería decir.

¿De que hablas¿Hermosas responsabilidades? –pregunto confundida

Lily, yo no he pensado estos días solo en mi futuro, eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte….tu eres parte de mi vida…y pienso en "nuestro" futuro

Pero James, yo no soy tu responsabilidad –respondió la chica tratando de no sonar maleducada.

Lily… -comenzó a decir tomando las manos de la chica y mirándola intensamente a los ojos- disculpa pero tu no decides mis responsabilidades, tu y yo somos dos y ni creas que vas a salir de aquí para vivir en un cuartucho y yo voy a estar feliz con eso, mucho menos cuando puedo ofrecerte un palacio.

Gracias por preocuparte amor, pero voy a estar bien…tu lo verás –respondió Lily con dulzura

Por supuesto que lo veré, porque tú vivirás conmigo –respondió el chico orgulloso

¿De que hablas James? –preguntó la pelirroja confundida por las palabras que acaba de escuchar

Ven conmigo –dijo tomándola de la mano y llevándosela del lugar.

Hacía una mañana muy hermosa, una mañana de domingo, era muy temprano pocos paseaban fuera del castillo, James llevaba a Lily tomada de la mano hacia el lago, hacia el haya a orillas del lago donde se habían besado por primera vez, la chica todavía estaba confundida con todas las palabras de James y aún las estaba asimilando, ciertamente no esperaba esas palabras venir de él, si le gustaban y mucho pero no lo esperaba. Cuando finalmente llegaron James invito a la chica a sentarse y allí comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

Eres la persona más importante de mi vida, y créeme que me preguntó y me gusta imaginarme como sería vivir contigo….y esta no es una decisión que sale de un simple impulso, es algo que es natural, que desde mi punto de vista es como debe ser, yo no quiero imaginarme como es un día sin poder desayunar, almorzar y cenar contigo, eso lo tengo ahora en Hogwarts, y no lo quiero perder, quiero compartir mucho más contigo, quiero que compartamos nuestras vidas, nuestro futuro, nuestros éxitos, nuestra casa –James la miraba emocionado, Lily sentía que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de emoción- Tu eres lo único que tengo, y lo único que quiero tener –entonces sacó una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo y la abrió lentamente ante los ojos de la chica, un hermoso anillo plateado con un diamante incrustado la miraba desde la caja- ¿Quiere ser mi esposa Srta. Evans?

Lily no pudo contener más las lágrimas y algunas recorrieron rebeldes su cara, no sabía como responder, no podía hablar, y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro en brazos de James quien apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio ante el abrazo repentino, la abrazó fuerte de vuelta y le dijo al oído.

Supongo que esto significa que si –la chica alejo un poco su abrazo y lo miro a los ojos sonriente.

Sí James…Sí quiero ser tu esposa –James la miró con una amplia sonrisa y la beso, la besó con más pasión con la que alguna vez la haya besado, y ahí se quedaron gran parte de la mañana hablando de sus planes y de su futuro y de cómo se lo dirían a sus amigos.

Por otro lado, Remus se había levantado y los únicos que quedaban en cama aún eran Sirius y Peter. Se arreglo y salió con un libro, debía estudiar. Primero se dirigiría al Gran Comedor a desayunar y luego buscaría un lugar tranquilo para estudiar. Al llegar al sitio no pudo dejar de notar que Helene estaba allí y se encontraba sola leyendo un libro, no pudo evitarlo y se sentó frente a ella.

Buenos Días –dijo vacilante. Helene subió la mirada de su libro, lo miro y volvió la mirada al libro

Buenos días –respondió mirando el libro.

Por favor…deja de ser fría…esa no eres tú –Helene suspiro frustrada y lo miro nuevamente.

Sé que lo que ocurrió realmente no fue tu culpa porque no estabas en tus cabales, pero fue algo que pudiste haber evitado, me dejaste de la peor forma y en el peor momento, por la razón más estúpida del mundo, y eso fue tu culpa, no confiaste en mí y mira como todo termino.

No fue una razón estúpida….Soy un licántropo Helene –respondió Remus diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro.

¿Y?...eso a mi no me afecta –respondió la chica naturalmente.

Claro que te afecta….no ves lo que te hice…te maltrate

Pero fue tu maltrato emocional el que me derribo, no el físico –respondió tajantemente la rubia.

Tienes razón y necesito que me perdones por eso….te subestime, pensé que no soportarías lo que soy y me dejarías con asco…eso no lo hubiese podido soportar -respondió el chico con tristeza

¿Y yo si tuve que soportar todo lo que me hiciste pasar solo porque tú no querías salir lastimado? -preguntó la chica molesta poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas para irse.

Lo siento….lo siento muchísimo…tienes que creerme

¿Sabes lo peor?, te creo….voy a evitar la frialdad, para ver si se puede salvar la amistad, solo eso. –Helene terminó de decir eso y se fue del Comedor dejando a Remus pensativo y solo en el Comedor.

Lily y James entraban de nuevo al castillo, luciendo más felices y más juntos que nunca. Iban tomados de la mano jugando el uno con el otro riendo, deteniéndose cada dos metros para darse un beso o darse una caricia, sin mirar que tenían alrededor, iban envueltos en su amor, y no notaron que venia alguien caminando hacia ellos.

Muy buen día alumnos, se puede saber a que se debe tanta felicidad –preguntó divertido el director de la escuela.

Profesor Dumbledore muy buen día….es que Lily y yo tenemos grandes noticias –respondió James orgulloso.

¿Ahh sí?, que bueno -respondió el director con una sonrisa, pasando la mirada ahora a la chica que estaba un poco sonrojada.

Buen día Profesor, es que James y yo vamos a casarnos –respondió sonrojándose un poco más. Y mostrando el anillo en su mano.

¿Ahora? –pregunto algo sorprendido el hombre.

Por supuesto que no profesor, apenas nos graduemos –respondió James divertido.

Ahh claro…pues los felicito mucho, no me imagino una mejor pareja decidiendo casarse que ustedes dos –respondió con una gran sonrisa estrechando la mano de ambos y guiñándoles un ojo antes de seguir su camino.


End file.
